The Kindness
by lightpathetic
Summary: Shiki storms off at some bad news and Takuma goes after him. My take on Ichijou/Shiki and the beginning of their relationship as per request. For Fk. Has lemon. Check out Blackened Wing's "Yours to Hold" for more!
1. Chapter 1

The Kindness

_by lightpathetic_

"**SENRI**?"

Takuma was almost certain he had seen Senri come this way but, as he pushed the classroom door and peeked inside, he couldn't take the tentativeness out of his voice. He knew he would be upset. They had been planning this trip away for a long time, first as a joke but then he himself had set a date and had pushed Senri to accept. To dare to hope. But now…

"Senri? I know you are in here," Takuma said firmly, despite his eyes registering nothing. Still, he knew he was right because his nose was picking up that vile aftershave that Shiki insisted on wearing simply because Ai Matsumoto, the famous Japanese designer, had singled him out to give it to him. The blond was sure it could strip paint - if Shiki would let him near it to test that theory - and suspected it was why there hasn't been a launch of it as yet.

"Senri? Fine. I am leaving…"

"Can't you leave me in peace? Don't you know by now when to leave me alone?"

Takuma stepped back in surprise at the voice from no-where, then looked up almost slapping himself at his obtuseness.

"Senri. Come down. We need to talk..."

"I am tired talking. Just leave me alone…"

"… I never meant for this to happen. You know Kaname can change his mind without warning. I tried to get out of it…"

"Obviously not hard enough. It's okay, Taku. I was sure it wouldn't happen anyway."

Takuma started at this, knowing this wasn't true. Senri _had_ been sure. Sure enough to grow more excited as the days passed. To start singing in the shower; to start packing; to make Takuma even crazier in bed than he normally did… Now this. Couldn't Senri tell that his heart was breaking too at this disappointment? Especially as he himself had encouraged him to believe it was possible?

"I am sorry," Takuma offered quietly, simply. "I did try. But you know we can't fight him."

"That's true. They are ultra-powerful and ultra-heartless." Shiki drawled with a bitter edge that seemed to cut into Takuma with each utterance. "They just use you and then throw you away as if you are garbage."

"Senri! You know that is not true of Kaname. I won't have you talk that way about him. They are not all the same as…"

"My father? How unlucky for my mother then. How unlucky for me…"

"Senri, come down, please," Takuma begged, hating having this conversation so far apart, hating that he couldn't touch him.

Despite himself, Senri looked down from his perch in the rafters and met Takuma's eyes. A part of him knew that Takuma would have sooner taken his arm off than disappoint him like this. He knew that Takuma looked out for him, was ordinarily very mindful of what would make him happy and what would upset him. But… It was just that… he was so _disappointed._ They were finally going to be alone. No interruptions. No hiding. Shiki could walk and hold his hand, could kiss him at those odd moments when he had been deliberately cruel, could cry out when Takuma sucked the hell out of his…

"Please, Senri. You know I never would do this to you, unless it was necessary," Takuma pleaded. He let his misery surface, looking Senri straight in the eye.

And most importantly: no Kaname Kuran. Senri sometimes joked that Kaname was Takuma's true love. Now he wondered if it was true.

Senri dropped from his perch but made no further move towards Takuma, merely standing against the wall on the right as you entered, again inspecting his shoes carefully. He could never resist when Takuma looked at him that way. He sighed at his own weakness.

Takuma smiled, relieved, as Senri finally stood before him. He approached carefully as if hesitant of a wild animal and stood in front of him, reaching out to cup Senri's cheek.

"No! You can't charm me!" Senri hissed, brushing Takuma's hand away. "I only came down because you wouldn't go away if I didn't." Senri grumbled even though his cheek seemed to miss the warmth of Takuma's touch acutely. Why did he start this? He had known even then that Takuma had only one master but Takuma had worn him down. His persistence, his care. Then… Senri's face burned as he remembered that day when Takuma had simply taken things into his own hand, literally: slipping into his bed and making him an offer he just couldn't refuse… Senri looked up at Takuma's face lined in suffering, meeting his eyes…

Takuma practically fell forward, taking Senri's lips in a hungry kiss that he felt right to his toes. Dammit! Takuma knew… Senri moaned, his hands going back to the wall, scrambling for purchase as he melted. He didn't stand a chance not when Takuma kissed him like that…

Takuma raised his head when he was confident it was safe to do so. He looked into Senri eyes, dilated and darkened in arousal, his breaths coming in shallow pants. Oh, how he loved when Senri looked like this. Takuma smiled teasingly, knowingly, not letting his own discomfiture show.

"You are such a bastard," Senri panted.

"That's a rumour…"

"You think you can just kiss me like that and I will fall into your arms…"

"Indeed. Look where you are now."

They stood face to face noses almost touching. Takuma made quick looks to Senri's lips knowing it would drive him crazy, knowing that Senri would love for him to continue but was being stubborn. However Senri surprised him.

"Takuma, I wonder if this is a good idea. I mean… you can't be happy, like this…"

Takuma straightened in surprise and fear, turning away to rake his hand through his hair, if only to pull himself together. Not this again. He had worked so hard to get Senri to trust him. To make himself indispensable. To convince him he wouldn't abandon him. Not like…

"No. I think it is a wonderful idea. You know that. I love you."

"You keep saying that!" Senri shouted, turning away to grab his hair in frustration, " 'I love you!' So _easy_. But you are hardly there, Takuma. If you are not running after your pure-blood…"

"He is yours too, Senri…"

"… You are involved in everyone else's lives! Between Ruka and the new enrollees, I have seen you properly maybe once this week. The last time we made love was…"

"I know I have neglected you. I am sorry! I tried to make it up to you. I have tried to explain. You seemed fine with it…"

"Because of the trip! Because I was finally going to have you all to myself and now… Dammit!! I hate this! I don't need to feel these things Takuma. I was perfectly fine closeted off from everyone but you had to crawl under my skin! Making me... Making me care... You son of a bitch! I want this, whatever it is, over! Do you hear…?"

Senri was cut off brutally as Takuma spun him around and into the wall, pressing his entire length into him. Senri was always amazed at his strength even as they were both of noble class. He reeled, confused for moment at Takuma's violence. So uncharacteristic...

"Takuma…!"

"You keep saying these things. Each time there is a hiccough. Each time I have to make a compromise. I am so tired of running after you Senri. I know you only say these things to hurt me, because you know I am desperate for you. And because of... what happened to you. But what if you get your wish? What if I just stop 'whatever it is' and call it a day? Would you be able to handle it? Would you be able to see me in the room, watch me undress and go to bed without following me into it as you often do? Yes, don't make believe this is one-sided, Senri. What would you do if you couldn't touch me? If I didn't do this…?"

Takuma leaned in to kiss Senri, but he jerked his head away.

"I'll change rooms…"

"I'm sure the Vice-President would carefully consider your application, before tossing it in the trash…"

"You p…"

Senri tried to fight. He struggled for a long time as Takuma worked his sensitive lips, sucking on them thoroughly before delving deeper with his tongue. He felt Senri hit him but he didn't give up, battling through the pain to what he knew would come…

Senri felt himself give in before he had a chance to think about doing it. The combination of the kiss and body contact shook him to his bones. God! How he lo… He opened his mouth wider, aching for more, never able to get enough of his taste.

"Takuma…" Senri moaned impatiently, his hands rising, his fingers grappling with the buttons of Takuma's jacket. Takuma hesitated. Here?! Was the door… Ah to hell with it. Takuma let his jacket fall and quickly disposed of Senri's the same way, pulling his shirt up to push his hands under it to run them along Senri's soft skin, knowing how he…

Senri arched back as Takuma's palms found his nipples. That rough, circular motion. Senri opened his mouth, his breaths increasing in rate. He could come just like this. Dear God…

Takuma wasn't about to let that happen, though. He wanted more in the little time they had. It was true. It had been too long…

Takuma, moving in to kiss him again, quickly removed Senri's shirt and his own as well, pressing their torsos together, embracing impatiently, passionately. Takuma reached into Senri's pants, cupping his behind and squeezing it before going lower to touch him…

"What? Here?!" Senri gasped, trying to push at Takuma. His heart wasn't in it, though. Takuma knew this. But it was soon evidenced as Senri pushed back against his hand and moaned.

"Yes. You are always begging me to take risks. Besides I saw them all leave for Sociology…" Takuma didn't have to explain that that classroom was nearly on the other side of the building. Upwind. He pressed in further with his fingers, firmly, rhythmically, while nibbling Senri's sensitive neck, enjoying the small tremors he felt against him. Senri groaned, parting his legs further. He was so aroused right now. He felt as if he had to have Takuma now or he would die.

"Taku, please," Senri panted. But Takuma seemed content to merely tease him, rubbing his tight circle as if he had all day, licking and nipping his neck roughly. He knew what he was doing, of course…

Senri cried out and pushed Takuma away. They stood watching each other for what seemed like eternity before…

Senri pressed Takuma back against a desk, pushing him down on top of it. Reaching lower he undid the blond's belt and pulled everything down, pants and all. Senri wasn't in the mood for delicacy or coyness. Takuma laughed, flattered. But not for long. Senri took him in his mouth…

Takuma shot back on the desk his head hanging over the side as all the breath left his lungs. He was going to die here. Right here. From pleasure. Senri's heat always did this to him. Of course, it didn't help when Senri flicked him continually with his tongue while sucking… Takuma groaned loudly, his hands coming first to his hair then to Senri's. Tugging...

"Senri! I can't handle…"

"Shut up, Cry-baby," Senri muttered before going back to the task at hand. He loved when Takuma lost it like his. Takuma's legs fought for purchase in the air, futilely, as he lay immobilized on the small surface. If they were in bed Takuma would be already climbing the headboard…

"You bastard," Takuma whined as Senri's pushed him deep into his throat then pulled away quickly, just how Takuma _didn't_ like it. But he had only himself to blame. He'd known this would happen. Senri giggled as he licked the engorged head, watching closely as Takuma's face contorted in almost painful pleasure. He wanted to do this all night. He could watch Takuma's lovely, green, expressive eyes roll because of him until morning, but he was afraid… They didn't have much time.

Senri held Takuma's dark gaze as he continued then he lifted his head slightly as he breathed quietly, almost nonchalantly, "I want you. Now."

Senri's heart fluttered as Takuma's eyes widened at Senri's meaning. Pushing off the desk he grabbed Senri and kissed him, enjoying their mingled tastes.

"Where?"

"Over the desk. I don't think I could stand up."

"Senri…" Takuma moaned. Just the thought of being inside him…

"Hurry, my love. Someone will come looking for you soon…"

Takuma spun Senri around and held him to him for a moment, arms wrapped around him, nose pressed to his tousled hair, his arousal into Senri's bum. He trembled in anticipation.

"I love you so much. I love you so much," Takuma almost sobbed, his hold tightening. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want this to end…

"Show me Taku. Don't hold back. I want …everything," Shiki panted, touched deeply. _I love you too._

Takuma reluctantly removed his arms and pushed Senri forward over the desk. Senri writhed. He couldn't wait…

Takuma dipped and began to kiss and lick Senri's back, his hands going forward to pinch his aching nipples. _Not so fast_, he thought, as he continued to tease Senri, trailing moist kisses down his spine to the small of his back and then the beautiful rise of his bum still inside his trousers. _I_ _want you begging. _Takuma eased Senri's pants over his hips and down while …

"Takuma! Takumaaa…. Uuhhhhh!!" Senri's head suddenly dropped to the desk. He was doing… that thing with his tongue. Senri's gasped, then moaned loudly as he felt Takuma's tongue slide inside him briefly. To say Senri was impatient was an understatement.

"Do you know the meaning to the word 'quickie'?" Senri's hissed sarcastically, trying to catch his breath.

"I love seeing you like this. I can't resist teasing you."

"Love it another time. I swear, if someone comes and you haven't fucked me, I will never speak to you again..."

"Alright. Alright. Whatever is your heart's desire, my love."

"I mean it…"

Senri screamed then bit down on his hand as he was suddenly filled with Takuma's entire length. He had no idea how he managed but…

"Do you like that?"

Senri didn't answer. Verbally. Instead he pushed back onto Takuma and began to pump madly. _Oh God. Oh God. It feels sooo good…_

Takuma wasn't having that. He pressed Senri back onto the desk roughly. Removing himself he lifted Senri's ankles high where his pants had puddled, forcing Senri to hold on to the desk to keep from falling.

"What?!" Senri demanded, plotting all manner of ill against his partner.

"I want to be between your legs," Takuma explained softly as he ducked under Senri's legs. They would have to remove their shoes to take off their pants and neither wanted to take the time…

Finally in position Takuma lifted Senri's legs and pushed his thighs wide before continuing. Senri wouldn't be able to move now…

Senri moaned again as Takuma pushed into him, slowly. He wiggled impatiently as he panted onto the desktop. _Now_ he was taking it an inch at a time? Shiki plotted to kill him. He had to die.

"Takuma, please. If you have any decency…"

"No. Not when I am with you. You bring out the worst in me, Senri."

"You bastard..."

"Doesn't that feel good? Okay. I will try… a little… harder…"

Desk shook violently as Takuma launched into him. Senri yelled, quite forgetting himself.

"Yes! Oh God. Yes!! More!! Taku…"

Senri, grew quiet as he lost his breath. Because Takuma gripped him firmly and was now pounding away, driving himself in and and out mercilessly and completely. He watched as his length disappeared repeatedly between Senri's smooth, white cheeks, deriving as much satisfaction from this as from his heat and tightness, as from Senri's persistent mindless moaning. Soon…

"Takuma. Taku, I'm close. I'm…" Senri whimpered. His entire body was alive with an almost unbearable pleasure. He began to tremble violently. He was cresting quickly. He moved one hand to touch himself. He had liked the contrast between the cool air on his length and the heat of what Takuma was doing but now…

"No. Don't touch it. I love when you come just like that. So damned sexy. Senri. Senri…." Takuma moaned, he too was getting close, but he wanted Senri's pleasure first. Could he make it?

"Takuma. Oh Gooodd!! Ahhhh. AAHHHHH!!" Senri screamed. Finally. Finally!!

"Senri…" Takuma whispered, his voice heavy with emotion as he too was pulled violently over the edge.

"**YOU WANTED **to see me Kaname?"

Kaname didn't answer. He continued to write until he was finished and then placed the pen beside the letter, leisurely picking it up to reread it. Takuma waited until he was finished although his heart was threatening to give away his nervousness. He had wondered if Kaname had heard them the other night but Kaname had given nothing away. Which meant exactly nothing…

Kaname stayed a moment or two longer and then looked up at his friend.

"I wanted to apologize."

"What… what for?" Takuma stammered, suddenly more nervous as Kaname said this innocuous sounding remark. Of course, knowing him as he did, he knew Kaname never apologized.

"I realize you haven't had any time to yourself for a long time. Perhaps you should take a week off. I can get by with Aidou for that length of time, I believe. I know this may be a disappointment to you, as I am sure you really wanted to come with me to this Council Summit in Hanoi, but I dare say you will get over it quickly."

Takuma was struck by this. He lowered his eyes to his shoes. He _had_ heard them. Oh damn!!

"Kaname, I…"

"I know. But I insist you take the time off. Now, if you will excuse me." Kaname turned away back to his letter, effectively dismissing Takuma. Takuma bowed low and turned to leave. He paused, and turned back to look at Kaname who was still writing. He opened his mouth, but, he didn't trust his voice. He was elated and he was touched at the same time. Kaname. He could be cold and ruthless yet… so capable of such unspeakable kindness. That was why he would always have his loyalty. His devotion.

Takuma bowed again and left. He knew exactly where Senri would be. They had to pack quickly if they were going to make the train.

_The end._

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight."_


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning

_by lightpathetic_

"**SO. HAS** everything been finalized?"

"Yes, Kaname. All the class members have been vetted and selected. I have already sent out the letters with your enthusiastic acceptances and you humblest regrets."

Kaname allowed a smile at this, knowing Takuma was just being mischievous. He had signed nothing "enthusiastic" of "humble", he was sure.

"Thank you. I will let the Chairman know that his first Night-Class is off to an auspicious start."

"Yes…" Takuma sighed and he fell back in the couch beside Kaname. It had been a very busy couple of weeks. They had both worked hard on the invitations, questionnaires, screenings, interviews, room assignments… Kaname wouldn't show it but he was sure that he was as exhausted as he was. "I look forward to being just a school kid. Reading manga in my spare time and skipping classes to do my chores…"

"You realize you have to set an example." Kaname gave Takuma a sidelong look of warning.

"Of course, Kaname! For the first week or so I will be exemplary," teased Takuma.

Kaname barely resisted rolling his eyes. He knew Takuma was just kidding. He picked up a nearby letter he had just opened and started to read it while his friend relaxed beside him, deservedly so. Takuma had done most of the running around and public relations. Kaname was very proud of his efforts. Kaname knew he had made a good choice in allowing Takuma to be Vice President in this venture, though he suspected that his grandfather had given his permission for other reasons. Kaname blinked to ward off his fatigue as he tried to do his myriad of other duties. Takuma was an open book. He didn't think he had anything to fear…

"What is that?" Takuma popped open one eye and sat up groggily. He turned in the chair to see Kaname already at the window. There was a crowd cheering outside, he was sure… "Fans?" Takuma asked as he came to stand beside Kaname.

"Someone is being photographed. He appears to be famous," Kaname surmised dryly from the cheering hoard gathered around them. "I don't recognize him as a student."

"If he was he would know there are no photographs to be taken on the premises. Where is he? I don't see… Kaname!!" Takuma whirled around just in time to see Kaname "open" the door and leave. He ran to follow. Kaname should really let him take care of this! He didn't have to trouble himself with such menial matters!

"**SHIKI**!! Shiki Senri!! Kyaahhh!!"

Zero put one finger in his ear just to alleviate the effect of the noise, but with little success. This person must be famous to have all these people congregate here like this. He and Yuuki were trying their best. But they were largely ignored as the crowd surged forward to catch a glimpse.

"Dammit, Yuuki. They would have to pick a time when the Chairman is off the premises. Obviously Kuran is still taking his beauty sleep. Useless son of a…"

Zero was cut off as Kaname brushed past him, only barely sparing him a chilly look as he marched over to the source of the disturbance. Many heads turned towards him as he walked, bowing to him, the regal figure demanding respect. Of course the dark aura of anger may have had something to do with the sudden chill in the air and the dampening of many of the fan-girls' spirits.

Kaname reached the instigators and spared no time for pleasantries. If he was in a bad mood before, Zero's comment had made it worse. He didn't like the implication that he was not in control and somehow the knowledge that the eleven-year-old had said it in front of Yuuki did nothing to lighten his mood. There was something about Kiriyuu that rubbed him the wrong way. Always.

"Leave. Now. There are no pictures on these premises without my permission. I will be taking that film…"

One brave soul stepped forward and bowed very low. Takuma finally caught up to Kaname. Touching his arm he whispered, "Do you want me to handle this?"

Kaname ignored him, which was his answer. He sighed, settling back behind Kaname to watch, hoping Kaname didn't overtax himself. Were these people yelling "Shiki…"?

"I'm sorry, Kuran-sama. Please forgive our intrusion. We had come here with the intention of speaking to you privately about this matter, but when we stopped to take a few photographs someone recognized him…"

"Indeed? The film please."

The man proffered a hand behind him for the camera and it was handed over to Kaname who deftly opened it and removed the film handing back the camera. He held out his hand to the cameraman who smiling sheepishly, stepped forward with the other roll from his bag.

"Now go. You can set up an appointment later."

"Please, Kuran-sama, if you check we do have one right now. Under the name..."

"You are 'Sun God'? I really thought that was a joke."

"No. We didn't want the information to leak out. Could we speak upstairs?"

"Are you the one appealing for last minute consideration? If you are I should tell you…"

"No, my lord. My client is. Senri Shiki."

At this a thin boy stepped forward with a hat low over his eyes and dark copper hair sticking out from under it. As he approached the man whipped off the hat and pushed it into the kid's stomach as a massive hint to take it off. The boy looked in a daze. His eyes came up briefly to Kaname's cold glare and then to Takuma's astonished ones before they fell irrevocably to his shoes. He looked very uncomfortable and out of place, not like the confident model Takuma saw in the magazines. Takuma suddenly felt like rescuing him.

"Let's go inside Kaname and discuss this," Takuma whispered very quietly, his lips hardly moving, but knowing Kaname could hear him easily. Kaname gave nothing away at first, but as he continued to watch the boy's misery, especially as the man - he guessed was the child's agent - prodded him to do something else but look as his shoes, Kaname's mood softened. Of course he recognized the boy. The face was always staring back at him from those silly magazines Takuma always had his nose in. And if he hadn't, he was sure Takuma would have gladly informed him, considering his heart rate right now. Kaname knew he was making a mistake the moment he turned and headed back towards the dorms, allowing them to follow. But Takuma would never forgive him if he didn't at least hear the boy out.

"**BUT **we are full. We have selected all of our students for this year," Kaname insisted, more for Takuma's benefit than the agent's. He had just been fed the yarn about how the boy was on assignment in Turkey for the last six months and his family had been unable to send him the invitation. But Kaname could see Takuma's obvious excitement as he twitched in the background very distractingly. He obviously thought they could fit him in. But why? The child hasn't said two words since he came in. He would have failed the interview…

"Kaname-sama, may I speak to you for a moment? Alone?" Takuma asked finally unable to hold his tongue.

Kaname looked up at Takuma who was rather comically making eyes towards the hallway. Was he suggesting _he_ leave? Rather than the _model_? Kaname sat back in his chair in a "You've-got-to-be-joking-I'm-not-going-anywhere" stance. The agent was no fool.

"Do you want us to wait outside while you talk?"

"Yes."

"No!"

Kaname and Takuma spoke up at once. Kaname looked at Takuma as if he had lost his mind, but Takuma was undaunted.

"Kaname, I have something I want to show you in the next room. Please."

Kaname held Takuma's eyes a second more and stood.

"Excuse me, please. I believe my friend wants a word with me," Kaname said, a too bright smile on his face. He crossed to the door and exited leaving Takuma to follow.

"**THIS** had better be good, Takuma..."

"Here. Read this."

Takuma had pulled the quietly seething Kaname to his room. They were good friends from childhood, so Takuma wasn't very worried about Kaname's temper. Besides, he really wanted Kaname to make allowance for _this_ applicant. Not only because it was Shiki Senri the famous model, but because there was something about the kid that he wanted to rescue. Shiki didn't seem daunted or scared. He seemed hopeless. Like he had long given up on this endeavour. And on life in general. Takuma wondered what had happened to make him feel this way. Worthless. Like efforts on his behalf were wasted. It could be because of his mother…

"His mother is Miki Murakami? So? Are you suggesting we accept him because his mother is the famous actress who went crazy?"

"No. Well, not exactly…"

"Takuma. We can't rescue everybody," Kaname stated firmly. "We already have six scholarship students at your insistence…"

Really, his friend was too much sometimes. He was sure between the Chairman and Takuma, they would have him crying at old episodes of "Strawberry on the Shortcake"…

"Look," Takuma insisted pointing at the article. "He's her only family. He has spent his life looking after her. He was discovered while he was running errands…"

"Takuma..." Kaname drawled irritably, dropping the magazine in the trash where it belonged. "I am very busy today…"

"Kaname."

Kaname had his hand on the knob. It was there. All he had to do was turn it. Dammit…

"What?"

"Please? I really have a feeling about this kid. He needs this. Look at him. He barely relates to anyone. Any other school would eat him alive…"

"We aren't running a nursery…"

"But you know the atmosphere will be different here. Besides he can certainly pay. Unlike my other six, scholarship, students…"

"Alright! But where will we put him? Didn't you say we were full?"

"That's okay," Takuma rejoined casually, moving away to rescue his magazine from the trash, trying not to seem too obvious. "He can stay with me."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am indebted to "Vampire Knight"._


	3. Chapter 3

The Mother

_by lightpathetic_

"**NO MOTHER**. I can't. Isn't the nurse treating you well?"

Takuma paused outside his room, the plaintive quality of the voice giving him pause. It was very late. The sun was already peeking over the rooftops and he had just spent the wee hours of the morning cramming advanced calculus for the "surprise" quiz tonight. Takuma hated being up late and hated calculus so he was doubly tired. But he stopped simply because he'd hardly heard Shiki speak even though they shared a room, furthest the emotion he was showing. To his mother…

"I'm at school. No, I'm not. I don't even look at girls. I would never hurt you that way. I love you..."

Takuma frowned, considering his quandary. He probably should leave him alone. He would hate to barge in and disturb him. On the other hand, Takuma was noticing a sort of desperation in Shiki's voice. He hesitated.

"No, mother. I really don't want to. I like it here. I'm learning a lot. No, I don't hate you. No, it's not that. Please…"

Takuma came to a decision. He was hardly the greatest enforcer of the rules, but that didn't matter since Kaname was very good at doing it. Or at least keeping discipline. There was hardly a person that would dare fall out of line and face having to be spoken to by Kaname. However, this time, he thought he would.

Senri started as Ichijou opened the door and strode purposefully to his side of the room. He was suddenly afraid of the stern look on Ichijou's face. Ichijou had been nothing but kind in the few weeks they had been sharing the room. He had even let Senri pick which bed he wanted and its location. But Senri had been trying to stay out of his way. Rising before he did and going to sleep before he came home. He hadn't wanted to relate to anybody. He was afraid they would see what was wrong with him…

"I'll take that," Ichijou said with as much austerity as he could muster. Senri yelped as the cell phone was whipped out of his hands.

"No!!"

"I'm sorry, Shiki-kohai. There are no cell phones allowed on the premises. I must insist you abide by this rule. If you need to talk there is a phone center available from 3 'til 5 a.m. next to the communal room."

"But mother won't be able to handle it! Give it back!"

"If she needs you she can leave a message. I trust you have heard this as well, Shiki-san. Goodnight."

Takuma hung up the cell phone and dropped it onto his desk. He was rather pleased with his performance. He was sure he would flake out as soon as Shiki's large grey eyes had filled with such pain but now he thought Shiki would thank him later.

Takuma turned to scrutinize the damage and was met by Shiki as he had never seen him before. His eyes spat sparks of a dangerous fury as he stood toe to toe with the tall Vice President.

"How dare you? You have no idea what you've just done!!"

Takuma was more surprised by Shiki showing emotion than by the fact that he was basically threatening him. Takuma's brows rose in surprise as the pit of his stomach registered something else. Shiki was damned cute when he was angry…

"My mother is not well!" Senri continued, misconstruing Ichijou's silence for intimidation. "_Any_ rejection could make her harm herself! She was already taking my being away very badly and now you do this!! Didn't I make it clear I wanted no meddling in my affairs? I have stayed out of your way. The least you could have done was stay out of mine!!"

Ichijou pulled himself together and began to listen to what Shiki was actually saying.

"Why are you so angry? I was only trying to help…"

"Help!? I may have to go back home for good because of this!! You idiot!!"

What!! Idiot?! Oh no, he didn't... Takuma's brows actually knitted into a frown. He may have mild temperament and a quick smile but it by no means meant he was a doormat. It was more than obvious that Shiki was blowing this out of proportion.

"No, you _won't_. You and I both know why you came here. And don't give me the usual crap about the chance to serve Kaname-sama and the greater good of peaceful co-existence."

"You…" Shiki gasped, backing away as a strange glint entered into Ichijou's eyes replacing the usual indulgent kindness he saw there. Something told him that it would be wrong to underestimate his roommate as much as he already had.

"I could hear it in your voice. The desperation. You actually _want_ to get away from her don't you? You want something different for yourself than being your mother's crutch day in and day out. Admit it. You wanted a break and as soon as the chance came that you mother would respect, you took it. I bet you don't even care what we are trying to achieve here…"

"No! You are wrong!! I love my mother! I wanted to participate…!"

Ichijou growled deep in the back of his throat, bringing Shiki quickly to a halt as he sensed the danger of lying to the tall noble in front of him. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck and he changed his stance ready for a fight.

"_Don't _lie to me. I can stand anything else but that. Especially at this ungodly hour of the morning." Ichijou turned away and yawned looking in distaste at the amount of light coming through the window. "Fine. Maybe I am wrong. Maybe you didn't need my help. The cell phone is over there. Pick it up and continue where you left off. Just explain that your tiresome roommate has gone out or has gone to sleep. I am sure that would sort everything out."

Ichijou walked to his bed and began to undress for his shower, as he did every morning before bed but this time he didn't steal a glance at his roommate to watch the blush that always stole across his face as Ichijou walked around unabashedly naked, while, much to his disappointment, Shiki never returned the favour… Ichijou crossed the room to the small en suite and closed the door. Hard.

**  
ICHIJOU** came out of the shower a changed man, already regretting his terseness. He wasn't the greatest "morning" person and it was seldom his instincts were off where another person's distress was concerned. He could have been wrong… Ichijou made up his mind to apologize. On exiting, he came upon the sight of Shiki sitting on his bed staring at the small handset in his palm, and then he noticed the tears.

"Shiki-kohai?"

Ichijou felt the worst guilt assail him as he quickly sat next to Shiki and pulled him into his arms. Shiki fought him in surprise but Ichijou hung on.

"I'm sorry. You saw a side of me I am not very proud of. When I don't get enough sleep I am like a large, bad-tempered bear. Even Kaname stays clear…"

"No, it is not that. You were right. You were right about all of it. It was just my mother and I for such a long time. I was happy. Or, I thought I was. Then I got into modeling and saw…"

"That there were other things in the world you wanted to do besides taking care of a sick woman."

"No!! Don't make it sound like that. I love her. I do love… her…" Shiki sobbed, his eyes frantic as if terrified the opposite was true. That he was a bad person, abandoning his mother as he had. Ichijou heart immediately went out to the small scared pup in his arms. Who smelled like a cool spring…

"I am not saying anything besides the fact that you want more out of life. And that's okay! Your mother had her own chance to be happy and it is time to take yours. Come now, stop crying. If you were really a bad person you wouldn't even have shed a tear. Your mother is very lucky to have you."

Shiki stayed for a while on Ichijou's shoulder as if pondering this and then tried to pull away again.

"I have this fear... that now wasn't the right time. She was starting this new medication and she hates the nurse…" Shiki muttered almost to himself, but glad to have an ear. Ichijou smiled, seriously flattered, realizing that Shiki was reaching out to him.

"Everyone hates their nurse. They are bossy and always making you swallow vile stuff. But they are necessary. Your mother will realize this soon. As you should. You are famous and loved. Your mother can't have all of you."

Shiki turned away as he fought a smile at Ichijou's words. Loved. He was loved. He drank up this feeling thirstily as he had the first time he had received praise for his talent. He had felt so _wanted_. So... _good_. Was Ichijou saying the same thing? But what if he found out…

Shiki pulled away and stood scrubbing at his cheeks. So pathetic. You have to be stronger. You don't need anyone else. They hurt you. They leave. Like mother said. She was the only one he could really trust.

"Thank you. Thank you for your help. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to go to bed."

Ichijou watched the change in Shiki and shrugged mentally. He couldn't expect that they would become fast friends in a half hour. He suspected Shiki had been hurt badly before. Ichijou realized he would have to tread carefully and have more patience. He also realized… he liked having Shiki in his arms.

"AAAHHH!! You are right!! It's practically noon!!" Ichijou screamed comically, praying to the manga gods that Kaname didn't get up early and send for him. He toweled off quickly, his delicate situation deflating quickly at the thought of his irate friend, and dove under the covers. He rolled onto his side and stilled, trying to relax as he heard Shiki quietly undress and slip beneath his blanket, the sound of the crisp sheets caressing his beautiful skin… Ichijou grimaced as his body reacted to the thought of caressing Shiki's skin. He made up his mind then and there that Shiki Senri was going to become aware of at least one other pursuit besides taking care of his mother. In time…

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They all belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	4. Chapter 4

The Mistake

_by lightpathetic_

"**IDOL**-sempai!!"

"Kaname-sempai!"

"Ichijou-sempai!"

_Squeal!!_

Another day at Cross Academy. The girls and a few boys of the Day Class lined the route to the school buildings as the Night Class took their turn, screaming and pushing for the attention of their favourites. The academy had been in operation for only half a year, but it hadn't taken long before the Day Class students had realised the exceptional beauty of the Night Class. The first few times they had watched in enthralled silence as they stood scattered along the grounds after school, engaged in their various after school pursuits, but then they got bolder. Much bolder...

"Shiki!! I love your new cover!!"

"Ruka, my love!!"

_Kyaaaaaa!!_

The Disciplinary Committee had their hands full every school day, pushing the enthusiastic throng away trying to protect everybody. Of course, it didn't help when...

"Hello girls!!" Aidou replied smiling his devilishly cute grin. "There is no need to push, there is enough of me to go around. Momo-chan, how are you? Ai-chan what is that delicious scent you are wearing? I could just _eat_ you...!"

Zero, who was standing nearby, turned and slapped Aidou's hand away from the almost swooning girl. He was a picture in his silver jewellery and large black spidery tattoo, flouting the school dress code egregiously. He probably got away with it because of his relationship to the Chairman. And Yuuki. It was no secret Kaname-sama favoured her above all others...

"Get to class!" Zero demanded rudely, not bothering to hide his contempt. It was why he was as, um, _popular_ as he was with the Night Class. He hated vampires and it showed, with every action and look. The worst was his total disrespect for their leader. But Kaname-sama tolerated it and insisted they do the same. So they... ignored him.

Aidou forced a smile onto his face.

"Why don't you relax, _Prefect_?" Aidou asked, using the emphasis as if Zero was his employee. "I am just trying to be friendly..."

"Don't make me repeat myself, Aidou."

Just like that. No honorific. Aidou took a deep breath and decided it wasn't worth it. He received plenty of respect and honour elsewhere. As nobles they demanded it.

"Get back!! There is no need to push!!"

Yuuki too had her hands full, trying to calm the Night Class fan club contingent on her side. There were really too few of them to calm this throng, but they couldn't let anyone else in on the secret. Yuuki soldiered on, spreading her arms to create a barrier with a bit of success. However, as Kaname approached to speak to her, things got a bit hairy.

"Good evening, Yuuki. Thank you for your hard work."

_Kyaaaaa!! _

_Thud!!_

"Yuuki!!"

Kaname bent to offer his hand to Yuuki who has been pushed to the ground, quite incidentally, in the mad rush to speak to Kaname. All the girls had their favourites but they all could have agreed that Kaname was the most beautiful of the Night Class contingent. His wavy, dark, hair and smooth, flawless skin worked to compliment his exceptionally perfect features. But what kept some away was this... air about him. Of coiled danger. It was as if they were flies admiring a pretty flower that just happens to be a deadly Venus fly-trap. Of course, some girls liked that sort of thing...

"Kaname-sempai!!"

_KKKYYYAAAAA!!!_

Yuuki too was caught in his thrall as she looked up at the out-stretched hand. He was a vision in this light, half smiling in amusement at her, his eyes warm. Yet she hesitated. How many times had she taken his hand as a child? How many times had they dance together or she had pulled him excitedly down the street? But...

_That poor girl... He had drunk until she had fainted. There was blood trailing down from those full lips. His eyes glowed like a demon. That same hand held her trapped as he... fed..._

"Yuuki?" Kaname whispered, trying to bring her gently into their world.

"Yuuki! Why are you slacking off down there?!"

Zero pushed through and grabbed Yuuki's arm and dragged her to her feet.

"Get to class, Kuran. Aren't you afraid something _unpleasant_ might happen if you stay outside too long? The sun's still up..."

"Yuuki? Are you alright?" Kaname asked, cutting of the twelve-year-old and totally ignoring him. He would not let this kid rile him. It was only a matter of time now. Soon Zero would feel why the others treated him with respect and fear. Kaname was only amused by how hard Zero fought the inevitable. He knew why Zero wore the silver earrings and had gotten the tattoo... But it was futile. He couldn't fight it forever... He would soon become what he hated the most. Kaname found a deep satisfaction in this cruel fact.

"Y...yes, Kaname-sam... sempai," Yuuki stammered. With a visible effort though she pulled herself together, although she stepped a little closer to Zero as she replied. Kaname forced himself to stay calm as a smug, protective air crept into Zero demeanour at this occurrence. "I'm okay! You know me... I have a tough hide..."

"...And a soft head. Let's _go_, Yuuki."

"Zero. How are you feeling? You don't look at all well..." Kaname tried but failed to affect total nonchalance. Zero glared and stepped forward, his hand automatically seeking his gun. Yuuki pulled him back as she heard the other vampires gasp.

"You'll be late, Kaname-sempai. The others are waiting. I'll see you later?" Yuuki asked, referring to the weekly meeting Kaname had with the Chairman. Sometimes they saw each other and spoke as Kaname came in.

Kaname forced a smile to his face. He nodded and turned away carefully replacing his mask.

"Later then Yuuki. Take care."

Kaname walked away, the Night Class following closely behind him in silence. They could sense, even if no-one else did, that it wouldn't be wise, just now, to speak.

"**NO TAKUMA**-sempai. There are two values of x if the equation is equal to zero. You have it wrong."

Ichijou blew out a long steadying breath in an attempt to not fling the textbook from the window. He'd been at this for an hour and it could be ancient Sanskrit for all he had achieved.

"Maybe you should take a break, go and see what is wrong. I know you are worried about him..." Shiki offered, referring to Kaname's foul mood. The dorm practically hummed from his depressed aura. They were congregated by his door earlier but to no avail. He wouldn't even let Ichijou inside his room.

"He still won't talk about it. It is best I leave him alone. He'll feel better once he gets some sleep."

_So will we_, Shiki thought, tugging the textbook towards him. He knew Ichijou was distracted so there was no use continuing. But there was no telling him that. Ichijou could be so stubborn. Still, he made up for that with how nice he was. Shiki liked him. In their months sharing the room, Ichijou had been nothing but kind, often inviting him to many activities, making him feel included, wanted. He was in many of the clubs of which Ichijou were president, often given the most workload because of this. Shiki had resisted at first, but there was something so joyful and earnest about Ichijou, it wore down your defences. Soon Shiki found himself like the others, enamoured with the enthusiastic Vice President. They were all very fond of him, though Shiki had to admit his constant cheerfulness sometimes wore on his nerves.

Ichijou had rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. He could feel the tug of sleep but fought it. He needed to absorb this now or he would be hopelessly lost in class later. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He started again on the aimless design he was carving into it with his fire powers, just to occupy his mind as he relaxed. Shiki had no idea of the other truth. He wasn't only distracted by Kaname's aura. Shiki was lying on the bed next to him and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore parts of his body. Ichijou had been trying to take things slowly with Shiki. He had tested the waters before: soft touches, "friendly" hugs, but Shiki always recoiled from him. Another interested vampire would have taken him up on his "offer" ages ago, but Shiki avoided him. So Ichijou had subtly let it be known he was attracted to Shiki and had been turned down. No hard feelings. But Ichijou was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his hands off Shiki. For some reason Shiki wasn't like the others. Ichijou couldn't seem to forget about it. Shiki held a singular fascination for him. It wasn't just his shyness or his general low self esteem. Shiki brought out feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness that surprised him. He wanted Shiki all to himself and he wanted to keep him from harm. He found himself looking in his general direction when someone loudly disagreed with him, or drifting towards him when he looked frustrated with something. This coupled with an intense almost over-whelming desire to turn his quiet, expressionless exterior on its head with some fairly vigorous sex made Shiki's proximity on the bed almost unbearable. Shiki bent his head as he studied the text, as he tended to do when he was concentrating. His hair slide forward exposing the delicate shell of his ear. Ichijou's eyes slid sideways. He had a thing about Shiki's ears. Small and cute, the skin soft and pale. Once during a "friendly" hug Ichijou had whispered into Shiki's ear and Shiki had trembled, but had pulled away abruptly. Ichijou has been dying, from that moment on, to ram his tongue deep into it. His body ached just thinking about it. Ichijou looked away, taking a deep breath. This was driving him insane...

"I think I see where I am going wrong with you."

"Sorry?" Ichijou replied pulling himself out of his usual fantasy of Shiki writhing beneath him as he slowly licked his ears with his tongue, his hand massaging Shiki's length as he moaned... _Stop it_.

"The equation. I think I see why you aren't getting it..."

"Senri-kohai. Are you a virgin?"

Shiki turned his head towards Ichijou in surprise then looked away as he coloured painfully. Not this again. He was aware that Ichijou had been interested, but had thought he had gotten the message. He wasn't interested. Well, he wasn't interested in any relationship. What had happened to his mother wasn't going to happen to him. No-one would use him and then throw him away. No-one else would have the opportunity to abandon him.

"I don't see how that is any..."

"You last cover. The way you looked. No-one could look that way unless you are thinking of someone you desire intensely. That shot was an invitation..."

"It was just work. I have a talent for it, that's all." Shiki rolled to the edge of the bed but Ichijou put out his hand to stop him from getting up.

"Don't run away. I am just curious. You'd said we should take a break. Are you afraid of divulging trade secrets?" Ichijou asked wagging his eyebrows and smiling disarmingly. Shiki couldn't help it as the corner of his mouth tugged up in response.

"No. Of course not. Actually it took some practice but the secret was an old photo of Mother."

"Really? You weren't thinking of someone?" Ichijou fought hard to hide his disappointment.

"No... not really." Shiki pushed the image of his mother from his mind, as if Ichijou would see it. "Mother was a famous actress before... She had a reputation as a sex kitten. She still has the fan mail from men who thought she was the epitome of sexiness and the magazine clippings. I merely copied her look and my agent and the photographer liked it. It's only to sell perfume, Takuma-kun."

"I know. But..." It had made him crazy with lust seeing it. _Please let him be thinking of me..._

"The little finger between my lips was just to draw attention to one of my best features."

"Your... lips?"

"Yes. My lips and eyes are my best features. They are always emphasized."

"I... like your ears."

"My ears!?" Shiki laughed, self-consciously touching one. Ichijou followed his motion hungrily. "Maybe next time I'll try that. Maybe something like this."

Shiki, having absolutely no idea of the danger he was in, lay back of his bed and began a pose, quickly slipping into the persona of male model extraordinaire. He was extremely comfortable in this role. His talent made him good and thus he was most confident in this mode. He relaxed and assumed an air of purpose and poise. Ichijou's mouth began to water.

Shiki tried the look. His eyes narrowing to a hungry stare, his lips parting in invitation, but this time he ran his fingers into his coppery hair, tilting his head to expose one ear. All this while looking at Ichijou.

"What do you thi...?"

Ichijou was kissing him. His hands were pinned to his bed as Ichijou knelt over him, trying to get his tongue between his teeth. It was too much. Ichijou growled as Shiki fought him. _Please open your mouth. Just this once!_

"Mmmmpphh... Ichi- oommmphh!!"

"Open your mouth. Please..."

"No! Get off...!! Uhhh..."

Shiki protests wavered as Ichijou suddenly attacked the ear that had been bewitching him all evening. Shiki tried to struggle but the feel of the warm mouth on his ear was almost his undoing. It sent a shock of pleasure through his body so intense it took his breath away. Then Ichijou began to use his tongue. Shiki shook.

"No... Stop..." He gasped, but there was no conviction. He'd known they were sensitive but what Ichijou was doing was expert. Ruthless...

Ichijou felt Shiki's almost surrender and moaned, achingly sweetly. His felt the pleasure at just this fact down to his toes. His leg parted Shiki's, bringing his aching groin in contact with Shiki's leg. They were both wearing pajamas as they were about to go to bed after some late night studying. The soft fabric teased his hot arousal as he rubbed it shamelessly against Shiki's leg. Shiki gasped again as he felt Ichijou's interest and a stream of warm air against his wet ear. He turned and began rub himself against Ichijou's leg. His body was alive with sensations he wanted more of. He knew there was something he should remember but...

"You're so hot Senri. So _sexy_..." Ichijou muttered before going to Shiki's lips again. This time Ichijou's insistent pressure found access and Shiki opened to him. Ichijou trembled and another wave of pleasure shot from his groin. He crushed himself into Shiki. He wanted more... Dammit. Had he ever done this before? Ichijou wanted to roll him over and plunge into him. His hand fisted the sheet as he kissed, fighting to control this urge. He wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't hurt him...

Shiki arched as he felt a warm hand take hold of him and squeeze. Ichijou broke the kiss to watch his reactions, as Shiki writhed against the royal blue bed-spread. His mouth open wide as he caught his breath, his eyes closed but Ichijou could see where they rolled inside his sockets. Ichijou gritted his teeth and buried his face in Shiki's exposed neck. This was more than he thought possible. Just seeing that was making Ichijou crazy with lust. Somehow Ichijou knew within himself, no matter what happened, he wasn't letting Shiki go...

"Oh, that feels so good..." Shiki gasped, as Ichijou circled his swollen tip, using his juices to full effect as he massaged and teased. Shiki's hips began to pump into it. Could he just let go? Something was nagging him...

Ichijou reluctantly lifted himself from Shiki's neck and slid lower to pull away his pants. He licked at Shiki's lower stomach insatiably before going lower to give the same treatment to Shiki's length. Shiki gasped again and arched, nearly shooting off the bed. His breaths almost wheezed as he tried to cope when Ichijou planted the tip of his tongue into his own tip and began a brisk vibrating motion.

"Takuma!! Ahhh!! Ohh God... Please!!" Shiki begged. He pushed his fingers into Ichijou's hair and pulled, all the while trying to arch his hips. He was sure he would die if Ichijou didn't...

_TTTTHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRR!!_

Shiki stiffened. He looked towards the side table where the cell-phone lay.

"Wait..."

Ichijou plunged. Shiki's length disappeared into his mouth. Shiki gasped again and whimpered as his swollen tip finally hit the back of Ichijou's throat. The heat seemed to shoot right through him. Shiki raise his hips again but Ichijou held him fast, beginning to pump, all the while watching Shiki, savouring his reactions. He was a pictured of seduction with his untidy mane spread on the bed, his head tossing mindlessly, his hands grabbing for him. Ichijou close his eyes and groaned deep in his throat. It was better than he had imagined. He could feel how damp his clothes were getting from just watching alone, but he wanted more. He was aching to feel Shiki around his own arousal squeezing him, pushing him.

Ichijou delved beneath Shiki and rubbed the tight circle he found there, his saliva already providing adequate lubrication. Shiki gasped and stiffened again.

"No..."

"Wait. Senri. I won't hurt you. I promise. I would rather die than hurt you..."

"No! I'm not ready. I can't do this..."

Ichijou lost his battle with his desperation. He lowered his mouth again and began to _suck_, making Shiki an offer that was hard to refuse. At the same time he pushed his fingers into him, dying to feel his heat, knowing he could persuade Shiki to give in... Ichijou convulse as he felt it. Shiki core. He was close to losing himself. He pressed into the side of the mattress, grinding into it in lieu of Shiki's hot body. He moaned again as he changed to licking again.

"Dear God...!!" Ichigo could feel himself closing in on his own limits.

Shiki groaned as the pain subsided and the slow throbbing began as he felt Takuma's finger massage his insides in a way that made his legs tremble.

"Takuma... Takuma...!"

"Shhhh. I got you. I won't stop. Nothing could drag me away. Take it. Take what I am giving you..."

"Oohhhh Shit!! I can't stand..." Shiki began to scream. His muscles squeezed painfully around Ichijou's fingers as he spilled over, covering them both, trembling uncontrollably. He seemed surprised and delighted at the same time. His face a picture of ecstasy. Ichijou watched this, rapt, as he too came, pressing hard into the mattress. This would do for now. He couldn't explain why, but he knew. He knew in that moment that his heart had been taken away. That he would never allow Shiki to get away from him.

**  
THEY** lay for a while, spent, Ichijou covering him, his head resting on Shiki's left shoulder. Shiki realised that it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, on a whole, he'd liked it. His insides where Ichijou's fingers had probed ached sweetly. Shiki found himself wondering what it would be like to have Ichijou fill him as he had wanted to do. To have his entire length pounding into him, the pleasure coursing through him with each thrust. Like it was with...

Shiki sat up and pushed Ichijou over, who had been dozing quite nicely until another opportunity presented itself. That wasn't going to be the last time today by any means. But he had been savouring the moment. Shiki had let him make love to him. Ichijou was smiling even in his sleep. But now...

"What? What is it?"

"The phone. I want to see who called."

Ichijou squashed his disappointment and sat up scratching his head. He looked down at the damp, sticky circle in his pajamas and decided he could shower while Shiki returned his agent's calls. Having a human agent could be a little inconvenient but he'd move heaven and earth for Shiki. Ichijou watched a little as Shiki walked naked to the desk to retrieve the cell. It was something he would never do before: walk around nude. Ichijou almost didn't make it to the en suite, as he seriously considered pushing Shiki over the desk and taking that hot, tight ass of his...

"What?! Why?! Weren't you watching her?"

Ichijou ran out of the shower. He could hear serious distress in Shiki's voice.

"What is it?" Ichijou asked, pulling Shiki around to face him. Shiki pulled away.

"No... I can come... I'll take the next train. Don't let her leave your sight!! Dammit!!"

"What is it?" Ichijou followed Shiki, not leaving his body space, determined that he shouldn't push him away. But Shiki pushed. He had to pack and leave immediately. His mother...

"Senri. Please speak to me. What is it? I am sure I can help..."

"No you can't. You can't help. In fact, you probably made it worse..."

"What?"

"She tried to call me. She tried to call me and she couldn't reach me. That's why she did this. She knew. She knew I was... what I was doing... It's my fault. I should have remembered... I'm so stupid..."

"Don't say that!! I hate when you do that! Pull yourself down..."

"I deserve it!! I can't only think of myself. She and I..." Shiki faltered. He wasn't ready to say it. "Look, leave me alone. I can't do this with you. It was a moment of weakness, but it is over now. Let's leave it at that. Now, get out of the way and let me pack."

"What are you saying? What is this obsession with your mother's happiness? Do you have a mother complex? Is that it? You prefer what your mother can offer to what I can? Dammit Senri, don't blame me for whatever 'this' is. You enjoyed it as much as I did and I am not nearly half way done with you. My God, the things I am dying to do to you..."

"I don't need it! I don't need any more complications in my life. It _was_ a mistake, Takuma-kun. It was enjoyable, I had fun, but now I need to move on. You should too. Did you think it would mean more than that? I already told you I wasn't interested. Don't be so desperate."

_Desperate? _Ichijou gasped, struck dumb by the crap coming out of Shiki's mouth. His anger boiling to the surface. Ichijou marched up to where Shiki was stuffing clothes in a bag and grabbed his arms.

"You little shit..."

"Get your hands off me."

"You wanted me as much as I wanted you. You are just too cowardly to admit it. In fact, you are too cowardly to do much of anything. It's a wonder you are as successful as you are. Maybe your success is mostly your agent's, huh?" Ichijou's eyes narrowed as he selected his barbs. "Go ahead back to your mother, you baby! Who would want someone who is so immature as to go running back to their mother as soon as their world hits a little turbulence?"

Shiki wrenched himself out of Ichijou's hands and resumed packing, ignoring his standing there. He fully intended to change rooms when he got back. He was used to these two-faced people. They showed their true colours as soon as they didn't get their way. Turbulence? He called what his mother did "turbulence"?

"My mother tried to kill herself tonight." Shiki said with deceptive calm, aiming each nail with precision. "Right after she tried to call me and I didn't answer. I am going to see her and when I get back I am going to change rooms. Don't ever speak to me again."

Shiki then turned and went into the bathroom to change, closing the door firmly behind him.

_To be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	5. Chapter 5

The Confession

_by lightpathetic_

**SHIKI MARCHED** into the room he shared with Ichijou and slammed the door. He was furious. He didn't normally get this upset, but in his defense it had been one hell of a fortnight. He had spent many days with his mother trying to convince her that he had done nothing. That it had meant nothing. That he was leaving the room as soon as he returned and would put the "moment of weakness" behind him. She had finally calmed when she was convinced that he hadn't betrayed her.

"_Remember who is the only one who truly loves you, Senri. Remember."_

Now there was this. He had tried to change rooms. Had applied to the Vice President and, on his refusal – which was hardly surprising - to the President. He had even found someone who was willing to exchange with him – so what if his potential roommate had a few issues with hygiene... But they both had vetoed it. President Kuran hadn't even considered his side. He said it was up to Ichijou. After all, it was through his intervention that Shiki was even in the school and it was up to him if he wanted a different roommate. It was only fair.

Shiki kicked himself mentally. He was an idiot. He should have known. He was going up against the Vice President and his dear friend, the President of the Moon Dorms. What else did he expect?

The door opened again as Shiki sat on his bed fuming, still dressed in his Night Class uniform. In stepped the object of his irritation. Shiki gritted his teeth and rolled to lie down with his back to Ichijou. Shiki couldn't believe he would fight him on this. Couldn't Ichijou tell he was serious about this? You would think anyone with any decency would let him leave and forget about the whole thing. That was all it had been: a moment's weakness...

"Senri-kohai."

Shiki settled down to pretend he was napping even though they both knew he wasn't.

"Senri, we need to talk..."

"_Don't_ call me that. In case you haven't noticed we are not even friends. If you would get that through your thick skull we wouldn't even be discussing this."

"Not friends? What have I done to you? We made love, Senri. Can't you see how insane this is?"

"What's insane is the fact you won't leave me alone. You won't let me go. You think just because you got me off you can hold me here..."

"You are free to leave, Senri. You are free to go whenever you want. No-one is holding you here. However, if you do stay at the Academy you are under our authority, under _my_ authority and I won't let you just run away. Not until I hear the truth..."

"Okay then," Shiki replied, standing to go over to the wardrobe to remove his suitcase. Now we come to the crux of the matter. Perhaps this was for the best. Perhaps he should never have tried to break free from his mother. She was his family, his... He was reaping the consequences of betraying her; cursed to never find happiness away from her. Shiki dropped the suitcase on the bed and began to throw clothes into it, so immersed in his own misery he didn't notice Ichijou approach him until he had almost bumped into him.

"Excuse me, please. I just need a minute to gather my things."

"Senri, stop this! Where are you going to go? Home? To Mummy?"

"What do you care?! I won't be under your 'authority' any longer...!"

"Dammit Senri!! You don't need to do this! Please!! Tell me what I have done to hurt you. Tell me how can I fix this. How can I apologise so we can go back to the way we were?"

"Let me change rooms."

"Senri, that is not a solution! You are just running away again!"

"I have nothing more to say to you. Please move aside."

Shiki walked around Ichijou and resumed at the chest of drawers, pulling clothes out willy-nilly. He would go home. To his mother. She was all he needed...

Shiki leapt to the side of the room as his suitcase and bed exploded into flame. Shiki rolled and looked up in horror as nearly all his earthly belongings were reduced to so much smoke and ash, the crackling was almost a taunt as the flames tore through them. The fire spread quickly to all his clothing and then seemed to die almost as quickly as it started, never in danger of catching to anything else. There was no alarm, no huge to-do. He was merely aware of someone opening a window to let the smoke leave the room, probably so they could breathe rather than any other reason. Shiki knew there were no smoke or fire alarms in their room, simply because of his roommates abilities. They were a nuisance when he was practicing or playing and unnecessary if there was an accident. Ichijou could control it all with his mind, which was much better than any fire extinguisher. Shiki saw this to his cost as he surveyed the charred remains of his wardrobe, with the mattress barely being singed. It would have been an awesome spectacle except Ichijou had set fire to his _clothes..._

Ichijou sighed as he stood in the window. He had lost his temper again and he instantly regretted it. What a pair Kaname and he had been growing up in the Ichijou household. If things weren't exploding or withering, they were bursting into flames. It was a wonder they still had staff. But it was an honour, always an honour, to serve a high noble and a pure-blood. There was never a lack of such attention...

"My clothes..."

"Senri..."

"All... of my clothes..."

"I'm sorry..."

"You bastard!!"

Ichijou spun at the smell of blood just in time to keep his head as a tendril of... something, tore up the masonry near it. It was Ichijou's turn to blink uncomprehendingly.

"What the...?"

"I'll kill you!! You god-damned swine!!" Senri screamed. It was quite evident that smaller vampire had completely lost it. This was the last straw! There he was packing quietly, not bothering anyone, and this.. this... _cretin_ just blew up everything of value he possessed in the world as if he were brushing crumbs from his jacket. Shiki wanted the cretin's blood and death and he was not going to stop until he had it. Ichijou kicked backwards as another red tendril flew towards his face and then smashed heavily into the bookcase as he lost his footing. He looked down to see his feet tied together by a red substance that looked like...

"Blood..."

"You ass-hole!! Do you know how long I have been collecting those? Some of those were one-of-a-kind's that were made in appreciation for _me_. Me!!! How the hell can I show my face at Valentino again?!"

Ichijou looked away from his bound feet to see the quite terrifying beast approaching him. Shiki was almost unrecognisable in his fury. His red face and sprouted fangs were nothing to the deep red eyes that pierced into Ichijou. It mesmerised him. Save for brief flashes of irritation Shiki had always been so docile. Ichijou sat up and began to pull at the cord around his foot not quite having much success. The substance flowed around his fingers and stayed in place, then it inched up his hands and bound him. Ichijou tugged in a panic.

"Not so tough now are you? You thought you could just push me around? You all think that I would keep taking the shit you dish out, don't you? Don't you?!!"

Ichijou gasped as a Shiki whipped a tendril of blood from his finger and caught him around his throat. It began to squeeze cutting off his air, his blood. Ichijou tried to set fire to it but it wouldn't catch. The substance seemed impervious to fire.

Shiki knelt and tugged Ichijou's gasping, reddened face to his, liking too much how he squirmed and begged with his eyes. He was sick of them. Sick of being pushed into a corner against his will. When he was finished here he was going away. The hell with all of them. The hell with pleasing everyone but himself...

"This isn't all I can do with my blood, Ichijou. I can form it into any shape, including," Shiki paused to demonstrate, "making it as thin and as strong as piano wire. After slicing tree-trunks, your body will be child's play..."

Ichijou had no other option. And he would be damned if he would yell for Kaname...

Shiki screamed. A sound that would curdle blood and raise the hairs of any pure-blood. He fell backwards as his pant-leg succumbed to Ichijou's talent, screaming unceasingly as if his mind would break. Ichijou was shaken out of his own pain and discomfort as he noticed the terror in Shiki.

"Noooooo!!!"

"Senri!!" Ichijou eventually managed as the blood binding dripped away, "What is...?"

"Put it out!!! PUT IT OUT!!! Nooooooo!!!"

Ichijou extinguished the fire and crawled quickly to where Senri lay cowering. Ichijou wasn't even trying to seriously hurt him. It was just a distraction. He had intended for Senri to run into the shower to put himself out, buying Ichijou some relief. But Senri had just dropped to the floor and curled into a ball, rolling and sobbing hysterically. It was a marked change from the vampiricidal maniac that had attacked him before.

"Senri..." Ichijou placed his hand on the boy's shaking form and Senri flinched away and crawled a quickly into the far corner holding his hands out in defense. Ichijou then realised...

"Stay away from me..." Senri managed still gasping for breath.

"You're afraid... of fire..."

"Stay away from me! Don't... come any closer...!"

Ichijou ignored him. He crawled slowly towards the shaking boy who seemed intent on backing through the wall. He stopped inches from him and sat looking into Shiki's terrified eyes.

"How did it come to this? One moment all my dreams were coming true, the next, we are at each other's throats... You have no need to be terrified on me, Senri. I would never hurt you. I want to protect you. Just tell me what it is that you are running from. Just tell me what terrifies you about me and I will change it. I will remove it, just for you. Don't run away, _please_. Just let me in..."

"I... I can't..."

"Bullshit! All you have to do is open your mouth and confide in me. All day long I listen to other people's problems and move heaven and earth to find solutions and yet you, the one person I truly want to help..."

"You can't help me, Ichijou. You can't solve everyone's problems. Perhaps some of us aren't worth saving..."

Ichijou forgot himself. He reached out and grabbed Shiki's shoulders and shook him violently then crushed him to him, hugging him tightly, covering him with kisses, trying to convey how precious he was to him. Shiki tried to push him away but... found that he couldn't. Found that... he didn't want to. His hands rose to Ichijou's broad shoulders and held him back despite all his reservations. It felt so good to be held. So good to be held by Ichijou...

"Senri... Senri..." Ichijou moaned as he felt this, beginning to long for something more. He pulled them onto the floor, lying on his back as he raised his hands to capture Senri's head. He planted his tongue deep into Senri's ear, enjoying as the smaller vampire shuddered against him. So he wasn't immune. Ichijou nearly shook in relief. Some of his darker moments involved doubting himself and his senses, wondering if it had all been a dream or if he had indeed coerced Shiki simply because he had wanted it so badly. Now as Shiki's breath hissed through his teeth as Ichijou began to lick hungrily at the delicate shell, Ichijou rejoiced inside, determined to have no more doubts.

Ichijou rolled the weakened Shiki over onto his back. He drew his knees up to kneel over Shiki as he reluctantly left his sensitive ears and made his way down Shiki's beautiful body, first kissing his neck then his collarbones as they peeped through his clothes, loving the way Shiki's eyes closed as he savoured each of Ichijou's caresses, his breaths hitching at telling intervals. Ichijou raised his head to catch one of Shiki's hands where they held his head to the red-head's chest and kissed the palm, drilling his tongue into the middle as Shiki gasped, before sucking each finger. He didn't intend to become distracted but right now he was hungry for every inch of him. Every sensitive inch.

"Tak... maaaa..." Shiki moaned as the pads of his fingers were exuberantly raked with Ichijou's tongue, one hand then the other. It got to the point where Shiki tried to pull away but Ichijou followed his hands, licking and stroking, practically drunk on Shiki's obvious pleasure. He groaned in disappointment as Shiki rolled to cover them but soon busied himself with other areas...

"nnngggg... NNNNNGGGG!!!" Shiki groaned as Ichijou's tongue found his spine and slowly made his way down it, taking time to explore carefully each point that Shiki flinched at. Shiki felt like he would go insane as Ichijou almost callously nibbled one spot just left of the base until he shook. He tried to roll over again but Ichijou held him fast, then he felt...

"Takuma, Takuma!! Dear God...!"

"You like this?" Ichijou managed gruffly, his voice roughened from the pleasure he was barely standing, "You like when I do this? Answer me or I'll stop..." As if he could tear himself away now, but Shiki didn't know that...

"Yes. YES!!" Shiki yelled as Ichijou pulled away, his arousal suddenly missing the devastating warmth of his hand. As Ichijou nibbled his back, Shiki began to pump into Ichijou's hand aching for relief, mindless as his pleasure coursed through him, the molten heat from his groin sapping his strength, but still his hand had the strength of a thousand as he rooted Ichijou's to where he needed him most. Ichijou chuckled a little and lifted his head. He knew what would be even better...

"Let go of my hand, Senri," Ichijou whispered while nuzzling the beautiful body beneath him.

Shiki shook his head childishly and increased his rate of thrusts. He was so close...

"Oh God!!!" Shiki gasped. He opened his eyes to confirm what he already felt. Ichijou's head was half buried under him... Shiki moaned at each rake of Ichijou's tongue against his swollen flesh, at each pant of hot breath in his head. Soon he realised what he was losing out on in his stubbornness and his grip slackened on Ichijou's hand only to replace it with his hair.

Ichijou didn't need more of an invitation. He immediately took Shiki into his mouth and began to _suck, _his head bobbing frenetically. Shiki began to whimper then cry. Ichijou's hot mouth seemed to want to wring his very soul from his body. Shiki held on for dear life, powerless to do anything, as his body crested rapidly, erupting with an involuntary, earth-shattering shudder into Ichijou's willing mouth.

Ichijou waited until he had every drop and then swallowed, pulling away slowly as Shiki stirred in reflex, his flesh still sensitive to touch. Shiki was barely conscious, hardly aware as he was rolled onto his stomach and his pants removed. Some part of him felt Ichijou's hands on his body, caressing and touching, his lips kissing his back then his tail-bone then...

"Takuma. Takuma!" Shiki tried to pull away but Ichijou refused to let go, his tongue probing urgently. Ichijou wanted to be inside Shiki so badly he wasn't going to countenance any protests to the contrary. Ichijou closed his eyes and whimpered as he felt Shiki shiver as his tongue disappeared inside. He loved everything about him, he was sweet everywhere...

Ichijou rose and planted his hands in the small of Shiki's back, steadying him. Then he slid his aching flesh home...

Shiki sucked in his breath, fighting the initial panic and pain that shot through him. He struggled but Ichijou had him pinned.

"Takuma!! No!!"

"Shhhh. Trust me. Trust me, please. Oh, Shiki, I want you so badly..." Ichijou leaned forward to pull Shiki into a kiss, his tongue snaking inside Shiki's heat to claim what was his, his hands was restlessly covering Shiki's body, pinching his nipples, stroking his still firm length, all the while slowing sliding into him. "Relax. Let me inside. Let me have you."

"Takuma..." Shiki moaned as he felt Takuma fill him, his hardness ploughing deeper. Shiki felt overwhelmed and helpless and... He moaned loudly as a new sensation began to spread through him. He closed his eyes as the curious rapture unfolded.

"That's it, my love," Ichijou groaned as he finally became seated and began to move slowly, rocking them gently on the soft carpet beneath them. "I'll never hurt you. Never. Senri..."

Shiki relaxed onto the floor and Ichijou followed him, covering him as he moved slowly in and out. Soon they were synchronised in one rhythm, moving achingly slowly, achingly sweetly, towards bliss.

**SHIKI HISSED** in pain as the light hit his eyes. He turned away quickly, cursing whoever forgot to draw the curtains, only then conscious of where he was and the weight on top of him. The weight... His faced coloured immediately as he came face to face with the still slumbering Ichijou and the "morning" erection that was, let's just say, immediately obvious when he moved...

Shiki closed his eyes and opened them, as if to blink in disbelief, to another stunning emerald pair that looked at his lazily and knowingly, suggesting he knew the source of Shiki's embarrassment. He moved his hips to illustrate his knowledge.

"You didn't move at all..."

"I like it here. You are so hot..."

"Ichijou..." Shiki started irritably.

"Yes?" Ichijou replied holding Shiki's dark-grey gaze confidently. "What is it?"

Shiki turned away and he felt Ichijou tense. But he had to say it. He _had_ to.

"About last night..."

"Spare me. Just spare me alright?" Ichijou interrupted, his voice dripping with annoyance. "Dammit! You are the only one that would break up with someone with them inside you like this..."

"I can't do this, Takuma. I can't. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen..."

Suddenly Shiki was on his back looking up at a pair of flashing green eyes. Shiki met them unflinchingly. He was doing the right thing. His first allegiance was to her...

"Tell me. Talk to me. What is it? What are you afraid to tell me...?"

"Takuma..."

"What? There is nothing you can say that would change how I feel. We can solve this... whatever it is that has you afraid. Just trust me. Senri, I lo..."

"Mother and I are more than just close, Ichijou." Shiki spoke quickly before anyone said anything they would regret, "We are lovers. She is my other half. So you see, this... this is impossible, because... I am not free."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight" for my inspiration._


	6. Chapter 6

The Advice

_by lightpathetic_

"**YOU**... and your mother?" Ichijou repeated, almost as if he couldn't believe his ears. Impulsively, he decided he didn't, and laughed, dropping his forehead to Shiki's. The kid would say anything to make him back off...

"Senri, you would need to try harder than that, especially after what just happened." Ichijou guffawed again; anyone else would have noticed the almost desperate note to his mirth. Shiki had to be kidding. He _had_ to be. Shiki couldn't be involved with his own _mother_. That's... that's...

Ichijou was so immersed in his own fears he didn't notice Shiki's take hold of him.

"_You mustn't let anyone know, Senri. They won't understand what we share together. Our love for each other. They will say it is wrong. That something is wrong with you. Don't trust them, Senri. I am the only one that truly loves you. I would never leave you. We can have our own love. Only between us..."_

Shiki pulled his hands from where Ichijou had them pinned and shoved at him. Ichijou flew backwards landing on his back, a tangle of half-on clothing, young limbs and blonde hair. He righted himself quickly to see Shiki already standing, pulling his own clothes on, particularly as they were probably the only ones he had left. But his most important protective layer was already firmly in place. His mask of indifference. Takuma... _Ichijou_ was just like all the rest...

"Senri. Are you serious?"

Shiki didn't answer. He merely stood there waiting for it. The condemnation; the ridicule...... _You're sick!! What's wrong with you?! Why would you even do that?! _He'd made that mistake before but he had been much younger, before he had known how cruel people could actually be. _Then_ he had cried. Only then, while they had punched and kicked and laughed and shouted... They had changed addresses and Shiki had changed his attitude... It can't hurt you if you don't care. If you don't care...

Shiki took a deep breath and continued to focus on the print on the bedside lamp. He was far away. Everywhere was white and peaceful. He couldn't even hear the snow falling...

"Senri!!!" Ichijou shouted again. There was no response. Shiki stood there, holding his torn shirt closed and looking blankly away from him. What was he doing? Why won't he answer? Ichijou grew frustrated. He couldn't be serious? Why won't he say anything? Didn't he know how important this was to him?

Before he knew it Ichijou found his hands on Shiki's shoulders shaking him mercilessly.

"Answer me!! Was that the truth?!"

Shiki shrugged away his shoulders and lashed out hitting Ichijou in the jaw, making Ichijou stumble back away from him. He wasn't still that helpless kid. If anyone dared lay a finger on him...

"Don't touch me. You can say what you want to, but don't touch me..."

Ichijou rubbed his face until the pain subsided, all the while staring at Senri incredulously. What is going on here? "Senri. _Please_. We have to talk...!"

"There is nothing left to say." Shiki said his eyes finally deigning to look Ichijou in the face, "It's true. My mother and I belong to each other. There is no room in my life for you. For anyone. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"That's bull!!" Ichijou shouted, pushing Shiki against the wall and pinning him there. "That's bull and you know it!"

"Let go of me."

"No. NO!! Look at me. Look at me!! You know that's bullshit! Why else would you be here?! Why else would you have responded like that to me? If she was your all, your everything, you would have stayed with her, you would not have come to the academy and you sure as hell would not have made love to me..."

"You are the one in denial, Takuma," Shiki said, his blank eyes only focusing on a button on Ichijou's shirt, unable to bring himself to meet Ichijou's flashing green eyes. "I told you I wasn't interested and you forced the issue. You need to deal with the consequences of your own actions. I came here to further my studies under the prestige of Kaname Kuran. Nothing more. _Nothing_ more. But now I see I have to leave. Get out of my way. Get out of my way and forget this ever happened."

Shiki made to push past Ichijou but Ichijou didn't budge. He stood motionless for so long that Shiki finally looked up into his eyes. Big mistake.

_Dammit Takuma, don't look at me like that!!_

Shiki's mask finally slipped a little. No. NO! Ichijou wasn't looking at him in disgust or even anger. Why? Why couldn't he have made this easy? He looked as if... as if his heart... Shiki pushed at him with all his might and ran for his jacket. He had to go now. He had to leave. _Why Senri? What are you running from?_

"Wait!!" Ichijou shouted as Shiki headed for the door. He grabbed one of Shiki's arms and pulled him, bringing a halt to his escape. Shiki kept looking away. He didn't want to see Ichijou's tears...

"Don't leave. You are right." Ichijou managed, using his right sleeve to remove the evidence that belied his words, his voice, though, cracked a little under the strain, but he bent it to his will. In one last act of desperation.

"I'm to blame. I have always been headstrong and forceful; always trying to have my way all the time. What can I say? I was spoiled as a child," Ichijou joked, his face suddenly all smiles and cheer as if he was relating to anyone else. As if he was wasn't in severe pain. Just as he was used to doing. Soon, he was well into his act. _Just don't let him leave!_

Shiki looked back in surprise to see the old Ichijou smiling at him, a quirked brow teasing him a bit at his melodramatic exit. Shiki stopped pulling at his arm in sheer confusion.

"What?"

"I saw a hot model and I wanted him. What can I say? You try sleeping in the same room with you and see what happens. Oh, that's right you do! Well, you know what I mean. I'm sorry I cause you such distress. I like to fight for what I want and I am afraid I put up a huge struggle. I even threw in a few tears. But I see it didn't work. I'll admit defeat..."

"It was an act. You... this... was an act?"

"Of course! You were my roommate and I thought I would get more for the bargain. But I see that you really are in love with your... with her. I commend you for standing up to my charms. But you can't blame a vampire for trying? As I said, you gave me many a sleepless night. I guess I'll be happy with that as you seem to have moved on. So no harm done. But don't leave on that score. As you said this is a noble thing Kaname is doing here and you are enjoying yourself. Don't go because I am a horny jerk."

"Tak – Ichijou-sempai..." Shiki looked confused. Could he believe this? Why shouldn't he? Why...?

"Good!! I'll take that as a 'yes'! Now for your clothes and room. If you want to change you can go ahead. Is Kurosake still agreeable?"

"Yes..."

"Fantastic! I'll arrange it right away and order you some clothes. I am so sorry about them. I can't believe those were one of a kind! I will reimburse you fully of course..."

"Don't mention it..."

"Alright! If you are sure. Well, I'll go do that then! It'll be done by tomorrow morning. But why don't you sleep here tonight in my bed? I'll go room with Kaname. You can use my clothes for something to wear until then. I'll have the mattress removed and the smell of smoke won't be so bad. Unless you want something different..."

"No! That's fine..."

"Good! Alright I'll see you later!"

Before Shiki could even protest. Ichijou was out the door. Shiki watched in stunned silence as it closed behind Ichijou leaving him alone in the room. Shiki looked at the door for a long while, wondering what to make of it all. He was getting what he wanted. Ichijou had just wanted his body and now he was to be left alone. Shiki sat on Ichijou's bed, unable to do much more. He wasn't angry at being had or upset. He just felt a deep regret and the stultifying absence of something... precious...

**ICHIJOU** walked down the hall still wearing his smile towards Kaname's rooms. The house was mostly asleep so he didn't meet anyone, which was just as well. Anyone would have known what he had just been up to. He knocked once on the door, a little intimidated at waking Kaname at this hour but knowing it was an emergency and he would be forgiven eventually.

The door opened and Ichijou entered. He immediately headed for the bathroom closing the door.

"Sorry to wake you. I need to use your couch for the night if you don't mind." Ichijou said softly, just to be polite as he stepped under the shower, knowing Kaname could hear him very well, even with his being in the other room in bed. "And no," Ichijou continued, sinking to his knees in the bathtub, his mind going over his final moments with Shiki in his anguish. "I don't want to talk about it."

"**HER NAME** is Rima. Rima Touya."

"What?"

Ichijou stirred a little from his thoughts as it seemed as if Kaname had said something.

"The girl you are staring at with that pained expression on your face. The one talking with Shiki. Her name is Rima Touya."

"I wasn't staring."

"They are talking shop as they say. No sweet nothings, I'm afraid."

"You are really enjoying yourself, aren't you, Kaname?"

"I have to amuse myself somehow. You are no longer providing me with any fodder, the way you have been moping around. That and the constant invasion of my privacy. Do you ever plan to sleep in your own room on a regular basis?"

"Kaname, are you complaining? I told you, Kurosake snores. Loudly. How am I to get my rest?"

"Change roommates, then. You are the Vice President."

"I don't want anyone else..."

"But Shiki."

"Leave it alone, Kaname. Please."

Kaname sighed in an "I knew this would happen" way and returned to his correspondence. Ichijou shot him a scathing look.

"Are you blaming me for this?"

"Well, you are one for hopeless causes. I should have vetoed this as soon as you showed me the magazine. But I thought you had matured..."

"Kaname, you are being unfair. Just because I've made a few mistakes in the past..."

"A few...?" Kaname gasped, as the hullabaloo over Ichijou's latest escapade - his running off with the cook - was still fresh in everyone's minds.

"...Doesn't mean I am not mature enough to fall for whomever I choose."

"I am not saying you can't fall in love. But I wish it was love and not this insatiable desire you have to rescue people from unhappiness in order to compensate for not having a salve for your own..."

"Kaname, you could have your own talk show. Must you always tie back everything to my childhood?"

"Of course. Because it rules everything you are doing now. Is this love, Takuma? Are you sure?"

"No. I am not sure. I just know I hate being apart from him." _I just know I was never happier than when he was in my arms. _Ichijou looked up to where Shiki sat talking with the girl while sharing a meal she had clearly brought him.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"I told you. He is in love with someone else."

"The little girl?"

"...Someone... I can't compete with." He wasn't going to tell Kaname who. Kaname would definitely slap him.

"Nonsense," Kaname whispered, actually putting down his letters to look at Ichijou. "All's fair in love and war. If you want him, go after him. Make yourself into an offer he cannot refuse. You don't even have to be better than the other party. You only have to convince him that you are..."

"That's easy for you to say..."

"It's the truth. You can take whatever you want in this life, once you believe in yourself enough. Are you the right person for Shiki? Who knows? But do you believe you are? Well? Do you?"

Ichijou looked again at the smaller vampire who sat several yards away, quite unaware he was the subject of their conversation. Quite unaware of how his life would change in the near future as Ichijou came to his decision.

"Yes," Ichijou answered, turning away to look Kaname in the eye. "I do."

Kaname saw this and nodded, satisfied it was the truth. He picked up his letters again, but he continued in an offhand manner...

"Ichijou, it has come to my attention that there is a Level "E" vampire at large in --, due east of here. I want you to take the train tonight and hunt him down. You may... take whomever you wish, but don't come back until it is done."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight."_


	7. Chapter 7

The Passion and the Pain

_by lightpathetic_

"**HERE** you go! I hope you like this flavour, Shiki-kohai."

Shiki glanced up as the tall, grinning blonde dropped a bottle of pop into his lap. It was from the brand he liked to drink, although he preferred the lemon flavoured one. The orange one he was presented with was acceptable but...

"No thank you, Ichijou-sempai. I no longer drink these. I'm sorry to put you through the trouble," Shiki said with an almost bored expression as he handed the soda back to Ichijou. Ichijou barely won the struggle with his darker side that told him to throw the damned bottle out the window of the train but instead he shrugged good-naturedly and gave it to the salivating child that sat across from them, smiling broadly. Ichijou knew it was a lie. He had seen Shiki with the same soda earlier during his meal with Rima. It was obvious Shiki was deliberately goading him or at least trying to make this as difficult as possible. But Ichijou kept calm. He understood Shiki's hostility. They hadn't properly spoken since that morning they had separated. Ichijou had worked hard to leave the impression in Shiki's mind that Ichijou had used him for his own sexual gratification. It could be Shiki was still a _little_ annoyed about that...

"I'm sorry as well," Ichijou smiled, not intending on giving up breaking down Shiki's defenses. "I should have asked you before I went to the beverage car. Do you want me to go back and get you something else...?"

"Why did you ask me to come on this trip with you?"

"Huh?" blurted Ichijou, completely caught out by the question.

"Why me? There are far more competent nobles in your group. Ones that it wouldn't be this awkward with..."

"Awkward? It is not awkward..." Ichijou laughed but trailed off as Shiki stared at him, obviously expecting a real answer. They had barely spoken on the way to the station; Ichijou had been over-compensating by being extra cheerful and Shiki had been glum and prickly. Their history hung between them like a bad odour that was hard to ignore. Ichijou had confessed to callously sending Shiki's life into upheaval just for sex and Ichijou knew that the calls Shiki received from his mother weren't only because of maternal concern. Shiki had hoped he would never have to face his shame and be alone with Ichijou ever again and yet here they were. By Kaname's orders. But Shiki knew better than to place the blame entirely at Kaname's feet. He was here instead of Hatsusaga? The vampire who could summon lightning at will and was one of those in Ichijou's inner circle. One of those whose friendship had turned sour as soon as they had heard Shiki was no longer in Ichijou's good graces...

Ichijou sighed and looked away not knowing what to say in the face of Shiki's hostility. He couldn't come right out and say he wanted him. Something told him Shiki wouldn't be receptive to that.

He knew he was to blame for this. They hadn't spoken since the split almost a month ago and truth be told, he had wanted to punish Shiki a little. He had wanted Shiki to miss him a little. He knew how his influence had pushed Shiki to the sidelines and had secretly rejoiced, wanting to hurt him as he was hurting. But it had backfired. Shiki had also been pushed farther away from _him_. How was he going to do this?

"Shiki, I... I want to apologise..."

"You have got some nerve," Shiki said calmly. Too calmly. Ichijou could feel Shiki's anger like waves coming from his body. He turned to a side a little in the seat, putting himself a little on guard. He did know what Shiki's temper was like, although one hoped he didn't lose it like that in public.

"Shiki, I know things didn't end well between us. I am sorry about what I said..."

"I don't think you are. Come on, Ichijou, I know what a good actor you are. What is it, hmm? Do you want more of the 'hot model' while you are away from your cronies? You don't want anyone to find out your sordid little secret: your attraction to me?"

"No! That's not it...!"

Shiki sat back and laughed mirthlessly, his adorable, famous smile lighting up his handsome face. Ichijou would have been simply transfixed by it, save for the dark edge to it. Many of the car's occupants looked their way in concern. Even they knew something was wrong. The good-natured, care-free smile that Ichijou had been carefully stoking since they had left the Academy in silence finally fell from his face as his fear began to rise. This... it felt... too much like... hate...

"So it's not true?" Shiki finally said, his mirth dying as suddenly as it began. "You don't want me?"

Ichijou held Shiki's eyes, stuck for an answer. He did want him, but he knew it was a mistake to say so now. He looked away, his eyes almost telegraphing his turmoil. How did he do this?

"Ichijou... Takuma..."

Ichijou trembled as Shiki whispered his name gently. He turned back to see Shiki's warm eyes looking at him, they seemed to have melted from the coldness before. Ichijou felt hope again. He let his guard down.

"Senri, I'm sorry for what happened, but I..."

"Shhh. It's okay. I understand," Shiki purred, his fingers going to Ichijou's lips to silence him. But Shiki didn't remove them immediately. He trailed them along Ichijou's lower lip, parting them. He dipped inside to the soft inner membranes and repeated the action, all the while holding Ichijou's eyes, watching them. Ichijou became lost in Shiki's soft, grey gaze, the fingers on his sensitive lips sending thrills through his body. His eyes darkened and desire instantly flared to the surface. Forgetting where he was he caught Shiki's hand in his and brought the fingers into his mouth, suddenly hungry; ravenously hungry for Shiki's taste. Ichijou's eyes closed in near ecstasy as Shiki's flavour hit his tongue, his body at once betraying him. He sucked them greedily, running his tongue along the pads of each finger. He wanted him. Oh, how he wanted... _needed_ him...!

"Let go of my hand."

Ichijou opened his eyes at that voice. The coldness...

"I said let it go!" Shiki seethed, his face suddenly ugly with hate. Ichijou dropped his hand. The despair that suddenly suffused Ichijou's green eyes would have broken anyone's heart.

"Shiki. Please listen to me...!"

"No. _You_ listen to me," Shiki retorted his eyes holding Ichijou's, his gaze filled with the intent to make his message clear, "I despise you. I will never sleep with you again. Never! And I don't care who your friends are; the next time you make a move on me I will make sure it is your last. Now excuse me, I need some air. Something in here stinks."

_**SHIKI HATES**__ me. Shiki hates me..._

"...anything..."

"What?" Ichijou jerked back to the present quite reluctantly. He didn't feel much like living at the moment but he forced a smile to his face and looked down at the copper-haired Vampire expectantly. He hoped he was carrying off the "Can't blame a guy for trying again" attitude he had adopted, even though even he could hear how brittle it was around the edges. But Shiki didn't seem to care about anything Ichijou was going through. He seemed intent on getting the assignment over with so he could get back to the academy and away from Ichijou.

"I said, I don't hear anything. Are you sure this is the place?" Shiki deadpanned, his eyes inspecting the front of the boarded up building. Ichijou mentally shook himself.

"Yes. Kaname said the first body was found here. Normally they would bring their victims back to a place they would feel safest. It is worth checking out..."

"Okay, fine. Let's go then."

"Wait! I'll go first," Ichijou ordered.

Shiki hesitated then nodded. It wasn't worth it to argue. Ichijou obviously had the experience and was in charge. He allowed Ichijou to lead the way to the door.

Ichijou inspected the door for a moment before he drew his sword and sliced it in two immediately replacing it in its sheath. Even to Shiki, who was of noble class, the action was a blur. Ichijou, even though he could control his gift quite well, preferred his sword when he hunted amongst humans. It drew less attention.

"Follow me. And... be careful."

**THEY** explored the modest two storey building, beginning with the ground floor then working their way silently upstairs. The house had been largely looted or emptied. Not much to see in the drab, dirty rooms. There was a bedroll or two from previous occupants and the stench of staleness. Ichijou feared it was all he would find and their stay in this village, with Shiki, would be longer than he would have hoped. It may be of no surprise to anyone Ichijou's reluctance to stay alone with the morose boy for too long, considering what had happened on the train. Ichijou felt the need to return to the Academy and lick his wounds, even though the look on Kaname's face when Ichijou told him he had given up would make him wish he had somewhere else to run to. But Ichijou consoled himself. Kaname was a fine one to talk, but he had been pining after the same human girl for years and did nothing about it. If he uttered so much as one word about his failure as a man...

"Ichijou-sempai."

Ichijou quickly cast away his brief revulsion at being called so formally by Shiki and walked over to Shiki's side.

"What is it, kohai?"

"Look."

Shiki turned and pointed and Ichijou followed his line. He saw it, half buried under a dirty blanket. It looked like a picture frame. Ichijou walked over and picked it up.

"It is of two children," Ichijou muttered unnecessarily, but they both were noting something else very encouraging. The frame was beautifully carved from wood. Not the usual cheap one you would get from market. And it was very well kept. The glass was clean and the wood polished. Someone had been here recently.

"We probably just missed them," Shiki embellished, his eyes going over the small room in the back, away from the street, that supposed had once been a bedroom. Maybe of a child. "Maybe if we wait a while it will return."

"Perhaps."

Ichijou looked around the room in search of a suitable place to hide. Nothing. Shiki read his intentions though.

"Maybe in one of the other rooms. I think it sleeps in here," Shiki said, gesturing to the makeshift bedroll of old blankets and the heavy drapes on the one window. "It _is_ almost sunrise."

Ichijou nodded and left the small room, walking across to the doorway opposite. The door was already open but there would be a blind spot to the left of it for whoever climbed the staircase. They could wait there.

Shiki without another word seated himself onto the floor with his back against the wall, surprising Ichijou who thought he would have balked at even touching the dusty floor. He sat himself across from Shiki crossing his legs. There were drapes on the window in here as well, but they were thinner and both vampires could see the day beginning to dawn.

Shiki leaned his head back and closed his eyes rather than look at Ichijou, hoping this would be over soon. The stillness and the boredom were playing havoc with his senses, he thought. He was acutely aware of Ichijou: his heartbeat, his scent, the sound of his soft breaths, his hands... Shiki pulled himself together quickly as he found himself reminiscing about the feel of Ichijou's large hands on his body. They were always warm; always insatiable; roaming everywhere...

"You are so beautiful."

"Excuse me...?"

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

"Ichijou-sempai! Are you losing your mind?"

"No... I..." Ichijou sighed and smiled sadly, looking away from Shiki's incredulous eyes. Here they were: dusty, hunting, staking out a crazed, homicidal monster and Ichijou was... admiring him. But he couldn't help it. His heart felt full and he was tired of hiding. Ichijou took courage and looked back into Shiki's eyes which were filled with skepticism and not a little panic.

"I love you."

"W... What?"

"I said, 'I love you'."

Shiki searched Ichijou's gaze for a moment for any hint, anything at all, that he was joking. But saw none. Ichijou looked into his eyes like he was looking at the most wonderful thing in the world. Shiki felt like he had to look away or he would drown in those dark emerald eyes...

"Please spare me. You are the lowest. You would try anything..." Shiki scoffed. He wouldn't believe...

"No! I was lying before. I would have said anything at that point to keep you from leaving the Academy. Anything. I merely told you what you wanted to hear. That I wasn't really serious. But I was. I am. Shiki I have been in love with you from the moment those gorgeous, gray eyes looked up at Kaname and me from under that ridiculous hat..."

"No! You are lying! You are just trying to use me!" Shiki whispered furiously, not believing the nerve of this scum! "How dare you try this again? Have you no shame? You would tell me this now after what you did...!"

Ichijou leapt up and straddled Shiki before he could stand. He sat on Shiki's lap pinning the smaller vampire so he couldn't leave. They were going to talk about this.

"Senri, I am sorry for what I said and I am sorry for how I treated you, how I hurt you. I knew they were ostracising you. I knew what it was doing to you, especially after you had tried so hard to be accepted, but I was hurt and angry. I wanted to hurt you like I was. I hated how happy you seemed to get away from me. You never once looked back my way..."

"You discarded me!! Why should I look at you!! _You_ told _me_ you...!!"

Ichijou pulled Shiki into his arms and held him to his chest, squeezing him a little too tightly but unable to stop. Unable to let go. He lay his nose in Shiki's hair and inhaled, cherishing his scent, the fact that he was in his arms.

"Give me a chance to make it up to you. Please. You don't know what it is like without you, Shiki. Each time I see you and I can't talk to you, can't hold you. In those months together I know now that you became my best friend. I took for granted how you would smile at my jokes or we would simply talk or how you would pick out my pyjamas so I wouldn't have to search for them after one of my long days. I love the way you would curl your feet under you on the bed when you are really getting ready to listen to me and I love how you tolerated my playing with fire even though you are scared to death of it. Senri, I love you. I love you. Please, _please_ forgive me."

Shiki, who had been pushing and hitting Ichijou in the ribs stilled somewhere along Ichijou's tribute. He knew Ichijou was serious. He _knew_ he was. Just like he knew _him_. If Shiki was completely honest with himself he would admit that that night's ending hadn't exactly rung true to who Ichijou was. And he had seen that look. Ichijou's heart had been... breaking... Shiki grew quiet and began drawing deep breaths into his lungs. This was the Ichijou he knew. This was the Ichijou he lo...

"No! Let me go! It's no use. I can't... I can't..." Shiki began to sob. He hadn't wanted to deal with this. It had been simple to hate him. His life had been less complicated. But now...

"Well, I can't either, Senri. I can't let you go. If you run away I intend to follow and bring you back. There is no-one that will love you and take care of you better than I can..."

"No! No! You don't understand!" Shiki yelled, pushing away finally, both forgetting where they were, "It's impossible! I won't abandon her! I _love_ her, Takuma. This... this is my punishment for betraying her. Betraying her like everyone else has. She warned me..." Shiki swallowed then looked up, his dark grey eyes pleading with Ichijou to understand, "I want to protect her too. I want her to feel loved and cherished. It is my job, my responsibility and I won't let her down! Not like the rest. I would rather die!!"

"Senri, she is your _mother_...!"

"I promised her. I _promised_ her, Takuma. I swore I would be different and I won't go back on my word. If I do. If I do this. If I was so selfish as to follow my own happiness, I will be like all the rest, all the rest that left us. Abandoned us! Even my father...!"

"No! You are not responsible for saving your mother from heartache! She is responsible for her own mistakes! You can't save her...!"

"I can! And I will! I told you, Ichijou. I warned you..."

"No! Don't! Goddamn it. _Don't_ say it again! You are barely more than a child. You were a child when she took advantage of you!! She had no right to make you promise your life to her. She has no right to make you into her saviour! Not even an adult can fit such a bill. She is exploiting your innocence and you know it!! You'll save her? Can you really be so blind? So naive?!"

"No! Don't talk about her that way! You don't know what she has been through!"

"Are you so sure? Are you so sure I don't? At least my mother wasn't cowardly enough to use me to save her. At least she saw her mistakes as her own..."

"No! It's not like that!!"

"It _is_ like that. You know this. You _know_ this. Senri, we both know you are trying to get away from her but you are too messed up to fully admit it to yourself!! You are afraid of losing what love there is in her, but Shiki, she doesn't love you. She loves only herself or she would set you free...!"

"NO!!" Shiki screamed clutching his ears, trying to stop it. He didn't want to hear. It was lies. Lies...!

_CREAK!!!_

Both vampires jerked up and looked towards the doorway to see a young woman standing there staring at them, her stunning brown eyes stared almost blankly at the two noisy intruders to her house. Her head cocked to one side allowing his long black hair to fall over her shoulder. For several moments they stared at each other as they tried to adjust their minds to the ludicrous situation.

"Who are you?" Ichijou finally asked, his body twisting a little to shield Shiki.

The young woman looked past Ichijou to the crying child she thought she saw behind him.

"_Is this man hurting you, sweetheart?"_

Shiki didn't answer. He was too stunned. The woman's gaze became warm. She stooped to meet his eyes, trying to be reassuring. Shiki looked up at Ichijou in his puzzlement, his eyes widening. He looked afraid...

The woman dropped her head and stood thinking she got her answer. Then...

"Ichijou!!! No!!!"

Ichijou barely had time to react before he found himself on the floor beneath a snarling creature with long black hair...

"_You are all the same! You prey on the weak!! You took my children, but no more...!"_

"Takuma!!!"

Suddenly the creature was knocked to the side. Ichijou scrambled to his feet to see Shiki let fly one of his blood whips but the creature dodged it, the disintegrating floor boards hardly fazing her as she flew again at Ichijou.

Ichijou ducked quickly and rolled, grabbing his sword. Unsheathing it, he swung swiftly and precisely, the deadly silver blade slicing the creature in two, the parts already disintegrating into dust before they hit the floor, only her dress lay as testimony to her life. But... she was now at peace.

Ichijou spun and inspected Shiki as if he was the one that had been attacked and Shiki smiled, embarrassed he hadn't played a greater role.

"I guess there is something to be said for having boyishly good looks."

"Sure, _you_ can joke about that."

"Well, it was pretty funny. She thought you were..."

"I _know_ what she thought, thank you very much. I am still dying from shame at being knocked flat by a level "E" vampire..." His years of training with Kaname and an E class vampire got the better of him. Ichijou knew he had to leave that out of the report...

"She _was_ pretty fast..."

"Shut up..."

"I mean it!!"

"I need some air."

"Wait!"

"What?"

Shiki walked over to Ichijou who frowned and Shiki pulled at his sleeve.

"You are bleeding."

"It's nothing. Her fingernails got me..."

Ichijou sucked in his breath, his teeth slamming together as Shiki leaned in to lick his arm. He slowly ran his tongue over the scratch marks, at first wanting to provide comfort but then finding he liked the taste.

"Mmmm. So good..." Shiki moaned.

Shiki found himself in the next instant, slammed back against the wall. He looked up at Ichijou but only for a glimpse of darkened green eyes before his mouth was plundered mercilessly. Ichijou groaned at meeting the taste of his own blood inside Shiki's mouth. It was like a mark of possession, exciting him. His tongue restlessly explored Shiki's hot mouth, licking and savouring, exploiting mercilessly when Shiki trembled as he licked near his fangs, to sucking his tongue tenderly when Shiki moaned contently. Ichijou loathed to retreat from the kiss, the long overdue intimacy satisfied Ichijou to the core, but still he wanted more. Much more.

"Come," Ichijou rasped as he tore his lips away from Shiki. He stayed a while looking into Shiki's dazed eyes, dilated as they were from desire, but he pulled away, grabbing one hand and twining his fingers with Shiki's. "This isn't the place for this."

"For what?" Shiki asked foolishly, still out of his mind. He had no idea Ichijou could kiss like that...

Ichijou grinned and pulled Shiki along towards the stairs, his eyes spoke of a singular intent that would have curled Shiki's toes if he had seen it.

"Come. You'll see."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	8. Chapter 8

The Reason

_by lightpathetic_

_**WHY?**__ Why? Why was he doing this?  
_

This one thought kept going through Shiki's mind as he allowed himself to be pulled along by Ichijou. First to the street and then to the small, innocent–looking guest house and then up the stairs.

"Wait, Ichijou..."

Ichijou winced and half-turned, shooting Shiki a smouldering look, which, to be sure was unintentional.

"I won't argue with you. After today, you will automatically stop calling me that..."

"No... wait. I don't want to..."

"What?" Ichijou asked pulling Shiki to him on the landing, uncaring who would come along. He backed him against the wall, allowing him to feel, in no uncertain terms, what was in store, what his intentions were. And he had taken the room, because it would take a long time before he was satisfied...

"No! I'm sorry but this... I can't do it."

Ichijou squashed his irritation and smiled, sexily. He dipped his head and rubbed his nose against Shiki's and then took his evilly, tantalising mouth roughly. Open-mouthed, he met Shiki's lips and drew the lower one in, sucking hungrily while beating it with his tongue. As soon as he felt Shiki tremble, he plunged his tongue into his hot mouth, savouring his sweetness: massaging, caressing...

Shiki moaned, his brows knitting as his need sliced through him. His hands found their way to Ichijou's jacket lapels and tugged roughly, pulling him down in order for him to better reach, in order for him to angle his head so he could grab Ichijou's maddening tongue and _suck_...

Ichijou whined, his brow furrowing, his body's answering response to Shiki's aggressive need nearly robbing him of his breath. His chest heaved as he bent willingly, bringing his head below Shiki's level so the smaller vampire could have his way, only hooking his arm around Shiki's neck so he didn't fall over at the awkward position. Awkward... If they were lying down... Ichijou, very reluctantly, broke the kiss. Their room was on the first floor. They were almost there.

"Come... God Senri, you are driving me crazy..." Ichijou panted, into his lover's upturned face. He kissed his nose and turned again to haul Shiki towards the room. No more protests. He had felt Shiki's response and he longed to wrap his lips around it.

Eventually he was at the door. Ichijou pulled Shiki in front of him and pressed him against the door with his body as he used the key, deliberately ignoring his lips, pretending to concentrate on the complicated operation of unlocking the door. Shiki knew Ichijou was just teasing him and decided to tease him himself, running one hand down to the rather prominent bulge in Ichijou's trousers. He squeezed it firmly then rubbed his hand over it, adopting a knowing look as he watched Ichijou's face as if to say, "Can you still pretend now?"

Ichijou growled in answer and pushed open the door, catching Shiki to him. Once inside, he kicked it shut and pressed Shiki back against it. Suddenly, he couldn't wait long enough to get to the bedroom...

"Hold still..." Ichijou gasped as he dropped to his knees. He immediately nuzzled Shiki's straining package, rubbing it with his face before isolating the aching length with his teeth...

"Ichi-, Unnnngggg!!!" Shiki screamed as Ichijou suddenly yanked down his pants and drove his entire length in to his mouth. Shiki looked down as Ichijou mouth and throat worked his hard member, watching as Ichijou's eyes squeezed shut as if savouring a particularly exquisite meal. He would alternate between sucking the leaking head, licking the throbbing shaft and planting the entire arousal into his hot throat. Shiki trembled, more at the sight than at the actual stimuli, his fingers threading into Ichijou's thick blonde mop, wanting to encourage him, to egg him on. But mostly because he needed to hold onto something or he would fall down. Something, though, was nagging him. Something...

Ichijou couldn't get enough of the taste in his mouth. He pulled at it, none to gently, trying to get more, trying to satisfy a craving he'd had for weeks since the last time they had made love. Shiki moaned and Ichijou felt his entire lower stomach tighten in response. He wanted to be inside of him but he wanted to see Shiki's fulfilment first. He refused to budge from this spot until Shiki had exploded in his mouth.

Ichijou's tender hands began to roam insatiably, running along the insides of Shiki's bare thighs, lightly trailing his finger tips in a way the made Shiki inhale quickly and thrust forward into Ichijou's mouth. Ichijou moaned deeply and repeated, this time with his nails. Shiki thrust forward again, impatiently, craving intensely the feel of Ichijou's heat, his soft, tight throat. There was also something extremely exciting about possessing Ichijou's mouth like this. Shiki's darkened gaze latched onto the sight as he began to thrust in earnest, somehow knowing Ichijou was receptive to this. His doubts were erased when Ichijou grabbed his bum and squeezed, suddenly groaning achingly as he fell against the door himself, twisting their bodies so Shiki was pinning _him. _Shiki harsh breaths sounded against the door as he continued to screw Ichijou's pliant mouth, intent on his release, knowing it was close as his stomach muscles clenched and his legs began to tremble.

"Oh God!! Oh Gaawwwdd!!! _Takuma_!!"

Ichijou closed his eyes again, a slow satisfaction spreading through him, as his hand rose to pinch one of Shiki's stiff nipples pushing him even further over the edge. Now that was what he was talking about...

**ICHIJOU** sat on the bed waiting for Shiki to come out of the bathroom. After the initial salvo, when Shiki had finally gotten Ichijou to _stop_, Shiki had muttered something about being dusty and escaped. Ichijou had stayed where he was by the door for a while and then had risen to sit on the bed after removing his clothes, to wait. But that had been a while ago and the shower had stopped at least ten minutes now. Ichijou began to worry although he told himself he wasn't. It was obvious Shiki loved him, or at least was very attracted to him. It was a start. They could sort everything else out together.

"Senri?" Ichijou called, the fear getting too much for him. It was too quiet. Had he jumped out of the window?

"Yes?"

"Is anything wrong?"

"No. No! I'll be out soon!" Shiki replied removing his head from the tiled wall. Liar. Liar! He could feel the agitation coming from his mother, the strong emotion transmitting easily, like how his monumental orgasm must have transmitted to her. He longed to call her, but... But...

"Senri?"

Ichijou. Takuma. He didn't want her to intrude on them. He wanted this room to be only theirs. And yet, if he didn't call he knew she would worry. He didn't want her to worry. Didn't want her to hurt herself again. He would use his cell-phone. Shiki got out of the shower and looked for his pants. Oh, that's right. It is by the front door.

Shiki grabbed a towel and dried off a little then wrapped it around his waist. Walking to the bathroom door he grabbed the knob, turned and pulled...

"Ichi-."

"Don't call me that. What's wrong? Tell me." Ichijou had been standing outside the door listening carefully, trying to decide whether to barge in and pull him out. They'd just made up and already Ichijou felt like he owned him. Geez.

Shiki's dark grey eyes met Ichijou's emerald ones, marred as they were with worry. Shiki looked away, embarrassed.

"I have to call someone. It will only take a minute."

"Who? A doctor?! Are you alright?!"

"No!! Yes!! Please don't freak out..." Shiki sighed and decided to be honest.

"I have to call Mother. She'll be worried..."

Ichijou stayed still and stared in disbelief at Shiki. The worried gaze was history.

"You are going to call your mother. _Now_." Ichijou stated, as if trying to believe it.

"Ich- Takuma," Shiki said quickly as he saw the flare of anger in Ichijou's eyes, "Please understand. I have to. I wouldn't do this to you unless it was necessary. She gets very upset when I..." Shiki trailed off embarrassed. How did he tell Ichijou he was also bonded to his mother? But it turns out he didn't have to.

Ichijou turned away and walked to the window, deciding to put some space between him and the copper-headed vampire. Before he did something he would regret. Ichijou's low opinion of Shiki's mother dropped several storeys.

"You are bonded to her?"

Shiki didn't answer. He heard Ichijou's tone and suddenly became defensive.

"I told you..."

"I know what you told me!! That you were lovers!! I had no idea that she would stoop so low!! She intended you to never have your own life!! The damned bitch...!!"

"Don't speak about her like that! I won't tolerate it! _I _completed the bond..."

"What!! When you were you two?"

"Ichijou, I don't care what you think..."

"Liar! Otherwise you would have just gone and called your _mother_ and ignored me and my delicate sensibilities. I can't believe this. That's reserved for married people!! How could she do that to you? You couldn't have known what you were getting into...!"

"I knew! I wanted it!! As far as I am concerned I am married to her!! That's why ... That's why..."

Shiki stopped and inhale trying to regain his composure. He should never have come to the Academy. Why did he do this? He knew where his future lay. He knew, but he had wanted more. His horizons had widened since he had begun modelling. It wasn't just making his mother happy anymore that did it for him. He wanted to see what else was out there. He had noticed that his mother's jaundiced view of the world wasn't exactly true and had become greedy to explore it, see who or what else in it was good and worthy. He had tried to bring her along. He had tried to take her to the places he visited and share it with her but she was uninterested. All she wanted was him. All she needed was his constant presence. But it wasn't enough for him anymore...

"I'm sorry Takuma. I didn't mean to do this to you. All I wanted was a different life to the one I had always known. To the one I had almost already resigned myself to. I did see you as a friend. A good friend. I should have been more honest about this. I understand now if you don't want me..."

"Not want you?"

Ichijou turned back towards Shiki's miserable face. He was standing there with a small white towel peppering his hips, his lithe body still glistening from the shower. Ichijou absently noticed that Shiki's lips weren't swollen anymore. He had made sure they were when he had kissed him. He liked his marks on him... Ichijou felt himself respond to Shiki's half-naked body. No. He wanted him. Even now. Even with the insurmountable fact that Shiki would never be totally his weighing down on them both like smoggy atmosphere, threatening to choke the life out of what they were trying to build for themselves here today. He wanted... he wanted to lick the water from every inch of Shiki's pale, smooth skin. He wanted to see his eyes darken as he kissed him; he wanted to feel Shiki press back into him as Ichijou possessed him, his jaw slackening in wonderment at what was happening to him. As if he _was_ his. Only his.

"No Senri. It's not that simple. Sorry to disappoint you."

Shiki started at Ichijou's biting words and looked away again. His eyes glanced towards the door to his fallen attire. He was torn between the two lovers. He wanted to call her and soothe her. She had a right to demand this from him and yet he didn't want to hurt Ichijou. Shiki's dilemma showed on his beautiful face, catching Ichijou's eyes and... melting his heart.

"Go ahead. Call her. I'll go take a shower." Ichijou said, his smile returning to his face, trying to reassure. He had decided. He would take what he could get. There was no way he was letting him go. Maybe. Maybe, in time, Shiki would choose him. Maybe if the offer was too good to be refused. Shiki had been forced into one relationship. The last thing he wanted was to pressure him into another. As long as he stayed by his side, Ichijou could be happy. He could be...

Shiki saw this, his eyes narrowing. He saw Ichijou's smile and knew...

"Takuma," Shiki began warningly, "Cut that out. I don't want another performance from you. Can't you be honest with me...?"

"Go on. It's okay!" Ichijou interrupted, waving away Shiki as if it didn't matter one way or the other, the smile broadening, "Like you said, I knew what I am getting into. We'll see where this goes shall we? No pressure. I know we are attracted to each other and I do love you, Senri. But I know you love her. And I don't want to make it any harder for you. I'll support you, whatever you do, as long as we do it together..."

Shiki couldn't stand it anymore. He marched up to Ichijou and slapped him. He slapped him, again and again until the smile vanished. Ichijou's eyes lost their light. He stood there his hands at his sides. What did Shiki want? To see him bare? To see him lose his mind over this?

"Don't perform to me! Don't you _dare!_ I want you... I want you! Not that blasted smiling shell...!"

"How dare you demand this, when I can't even fully lay claim you? When I have to be second to your mother! Can't you even allow me a bit of pride? Alright then: I don't like this! In fact, I hate this!! But I'm trying to tell you..." Ichijou's breath caught, his chest suddenly heaving as he choked on his words, "I am begging you. Please. You can do what you want, just don't leave me. _Please._ I couldn't bear it."

Shiki's eyes softened at the sight of Ichijou honest, naked response. The taller boy bowed his head in defeat and his ultimate capitulation to him. Shiki raised a hand and cupped Ichijou's cheek, trembling as Ichijou leaned into the caress hungrily. How did this happen? What had he done...? But it was unimportant. He could see that Ichijou loved him. He could see that Mother was wrong. She wasn't the only one that could see something to love in him. Shiki found Ichijou's face becoming a blur and blinked, feeling the wetness coating his cheeks. Ichijou looked up and immediately pulled Shiki into his arms, his look of concern making it harder for Shiki to keep his composure.

"Why, Takuma? Why do you love me? When all I do is cause pain...?"

"What are you talking about? I have never seen anyone more worthy of love. Don't cry. Please. I love all of you. Even your protectiveness with your mother. I see you have a loyal and kind heart, Senri. I see your passion and I see your pain and I want to be a part of all of it. I won't let you go. I love you. I want to protect you. So I'll support whatever you want to do. I'll take all of you. All of you."

"Takuma..."

"Come. I know you are worried about her. So you go and call her and when you are finished come back to me. There is something I have been dying to do to you since the last time it happened..." Ichijou said reaching both hands beneath the towel to squeeze and part Shiki's pert butt, pressing him against the length that was dying to replace the finger that began to shamelessly probe him.

Shiki misery changed to a knowing look and he laughed, dissolving into helpless giggles, relieved as Ichijou smiled devilishly. What will he do with him?

"Well, that's too bad." Shiki teased, pushing at Ichijou, "I remember being very sore. I'm not sure I like doing that..."

"Sounds like you still have to..." Ichijou paused as he pulled Shiki back and began to rub the tight ring insistently, licking his finger to make it slippery, "Decide." Shiki's own body stiffened as the resultant tremors shot through him. His answering arousal pressing into Ichijou's stomach. Ichijou adjusted them so his own length rub against Shiki's. They stood for a while massaging each other, before Shiki pushed back and arched, groaning loudly as he felt himself near his climax.

"Senri..."

"Takuma...!"

Suddenly Shiki was pressed onto the bed, his towel a memory as Ichijou descended to replace his finger. Shiki pushed back impatiently but was soon satisfied as he felt Ichijou searching hot tongue. Shiki moaned, his body writhing restlessly on the bed, as Ichijou tipped him and began to rub his straining arousal and his tight scrotum, sending waves of hot pleasure to his very toes. He reached back and gripped Ichijou's head, pulling mercilessly at his hair. So much for not liking it.

"Takuma. Dear god!" Shiki panted, his face contorted in a picture of need, "What are you waiting for?"

"Are you ready? You still seemed unsure..."

Shiki screamed and tried to pull away but Ichijou finally gave in to his lover's pleas. He lifted his head from his long slow French kiss of Shiki's sensitive ring and did what he had been aching for all day.

"Whatever you want my love." Ichijou whispered, as he pressed hard against Shiki, feeling him sigh and relax as Ichijou finally filled him. Ichijou gripped the sheet, fighting for control, even as Shiki's heat tugged and squeezed, as if in an entreaty to be thoroughly fucked. Ichijou planned on obliging.

"Anything," Ichijou said, pulling away until just his head lay inside and then plunging roughly, deeply, both the slap of flesh and Shiki's passionate cries mingling in the stillness of the room, "Anything for you."

"**WHAT IS** it? I told you never to call here."

"I'm sorry, my lord, but..."

"What? Has something happened to Senri?"

Murakami-san sighed nervously. How did she voice what was only a suspicion? This man would have her head if she risked calling him like this over silliness. But she _knew_. She knew... Especially since Senri hadn't called...

"I think Senri is slipping away from me. I can't seem to control him anymore. You may need to take other precautions..."

"What am I paying you for then? You had better try to keep an eye on him or all your chickens will come home to roost. Do you understand? This is too important...!"

"I know what is at stake as well as you do! But since he went to this Academy, he has been calling less and less and now I am certain he has found another lover. I can't very well go there and drag him away!!"

"Academy? What academy?"

"The Cross Academy. Kaname Kuran had sent him an invitation..."

"He's at Cross Academy?"

"...Y...Yes. He is rooming with someone called Takuma. I think they are close. He never really talks about..."

"I understand. I will take care of it. Do nothing. It is out of your hands now."

"What?"

"And don't call me like this anymore..."

The blond, older gentleman replace the phone and swiveled the chair he had dropped into at the news. Well, well! He thought, smiling a little. Senri was at the Cross Academy with Kaname and his grandson. Willingly. Could it get any better than this? The gentleman relaxed into the chair and began to laugh: the evil sound of it reaching into the hall and beyond.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	9. Chapter 9

The Ties That Bind

_by lightpathetic_

**SHIKI** awoke first. He stiffened as he realised he was asleep on someone's warm shoulder. His heart quickened, fearful that what had gone before was a dream and he was home, but then he noticed the frame of the person was larger than he was accustomed to. He smiled, burying his face in the warm, soap-scented skin. He'd taken a shower before he'd gone to sleep. Shiki must have been too far gone to remember. Could you blame him? The sweet soreness was gone, but the memories remained.

"It's true. You _would_ do anything for me." Even keep up an impossible pace to please him. Shiki realised he did like being screwed and he was fairly insatiable where that was concerned. He placed a hand over his stomach, thinking how empty it felt. Unable to stop himself, he reached across and fondled Ichijou just to make sure he hadn't worn it down to a disfigured nub. Of course the real clincher was that he wanted to do it again. And again.

Shiki eased up carefully and began to climb on top of Ichijou, wary in case he woke him. He didn't want that to happen just yet. He lay on him and watched him sleep. Ichijou looked confident even when he was asleep. Peaceful. Even his eyes didn't move as if they gazed on something beautiful and calm, causing the rest of him to follow suit. His mouth was closed and his cheek graced the pillow. Shiki thought he noticed a faint smile.

"You tell me I'm beautiful," Shiki whispered, his fingers chasing some of Ichijou's blonde locks from his face, "but I think you are simply stunning. Like a large angel."

Shiki bent and kissed Ichijou's mouth gently, his tongue snaking out to lick the corner as if tasting a sumptuous meal. Before he could stop himself, he began to nibble Ichijou's lips, his arousal filling out against Ichijou stomach. Shiki rubbed it gently against him, finding the slight friction sent waves of easy pleasure coursing through him. Ichijou was so attractive. He couldn't get enough of him...

Ichijou stirred and came awake to the sensation of someone licking his lips and stomach. He could smell it was Shiki even before he opened his eyes. His arched languidly, as much to stretch as to cope with the desire that shot through him. His hands rose to Shiki's undulating hips.

"Senri..." Ichijou moaned.

As soon as Shiki noticed he was awake he plunged his fingers into Ichijou's hair and held him still as he deepened the kiss, his tongue parting Ichijou's teeth and delving in possessively to lick and tease confidently. He thrilled his tongue over Ichijou's sensitive gums and licked the ticklish roof of his mouth. When Ichijou groaned and pushed his tongue into his own, he sucked on it vigorously while teasing the tip with his own. Shiki knew how to kiss...

Ichijou groaned, the sound almost as an expression of pain. He grimaced as Shiki teased him unbearably, still moving his hips slowly against his stomach. Ichijou could smell and feel himself being coated with Shiki's juices. He longed to satisfy Shiki's needs but he held him fast. Ichijou broke the kiss.

"Let me up."

"Uh uh." Shiki shook his head and continued the kiss, moaning in complaint when Ichijou refused to cooperate. Ichijou pulled away his tongue and brought up his hands to hold Shiki as he rolled. He grabbed Shiki's hands and pinned them.

"I have my limits you know. God, you are so _wet!_"

"No! Not yet! I want to make love to you."

"Later..."

Ichijou had stopped listening and paying attention as soon as he had caught sight of his chest and the leaking tip of Senri Shiki. It was more than he could stand...

Shiki sucked in his breath as Ichijou's mouth descended on him. He had been nearly mad with desire, so to suddenly be thrust into Ichijou's hot, wet mouth nearly undid him. He jerked his hips up viciously, wanting more, causing Ichijou to curl into him and relax his throat. _That's right, my love. Use me..._

"No! Wait!!" Shiki panted. He'd wanted more than anything to see Ichijou in this position. To give back what he had been freely given from the beginning. Wanted to watch Ichijou's eyes as he lost himself. He didn't want to be the one always taking.

Shiki saw his chance. Ichijou slackened his grip on his hands and Shiki pulled away, quickly cutting his wrist. Ichijou looked up at the smell of blood but was too far gone to care, his glazed eyes closed again as his free hand dropped to massage Shiki's scrotum rhythmically. Then he paused to lick him, covering Shiki's hardness with long, deliberate strokes. He stopped to drill _that_ spot just below the Shiki's swollen head and Shiki lost his impetus.

"Oohhh, Shit!" He panted his groin was burning. He was going to...!

_Twipp!!_

Ichijou looked around dazedly as he was suddenly hauled up the bed by one hand. Soon, he was fully immobilized before he could even get his foggy mind to work. He groaned in frustration, tugging at his binds. Shiki was again straddling him, with that particularly tasty, devastating part pointing at him...

"What?! Was I not doing it right?"

"Yes. But I want something else. Don't move."

"Don't move?! Why don't you ask me to walk away from you while you're at it...?"

Ichijou closed his eyes and bucked, arching into the mattress like he had been shot with electricity. His mouth open in a silent scream as he tugged again at his bonds, but Shiki looked up from his meal and "tightened" his hold, making the blood ties snap taut.

"Mmm. I love the way you taste..."

"Senri," Ichijou begged, as Shiki continued to across to the other nipple, while his hips twisted and undulated against Ichijou's straining member, their juices mingling to make the experience infinitely more pleasant, "Senri, please..."

"I love the feel of your skin. It is like rich satin. I could run my hands all over you all... day... long." Shiki drew Ichijou's tender, sensitive nipple into his mouth and toyed with it while he demonstrated what he meant, sliding his free hand along Ichijou's sides and stomach, along his inner thighs, lightly brushing his arousal between them, all the while watching Ichijou's heated, emerald gaze. His eyes were so expressive. By watching them, he knew Ichijou couldn't stand his nipples being sucked. Just watching them, he knew exactly what Ichijou would do if he were free, from how his eyes roamed his body hungrily. His tongue and teeth worried his lower lip each time Shiki sucked their juices off his fingers. Ichijou's longing was as existential as the cool evening air and Shiki basked in it. Thrived on it.

"The way you look at me... Am I really so wonderful to you?"

"Yes." Ichijou rasped, yanking on his bonds again, "Let me go and I will show you how much. Your toying with me like this... is torture..."

"Torture?" Shiki smiled wickedly, as if getting another idea, "I will stop _toying_ with you then."

Shiki stood and left leaving Ichijou on the bed. Ichijou couldn't believe it! Tears came to his eyes as Shiki's sweet bum retreated into the bathroom. What did he do wrong...?

Shiki reappeared and Ichijou nearly sobbed in relief.

"Please. Let me go..."

"Shhh. You'll love this."

Shiki climbed back on the bed and caused his blood ties to quickly hoist Ichijou's knees up towards his chest, slightly parted for access. Then he poured on the oil he'd found in the bathroom.

Ichijou stiffened as the cool oil coated his heated skin. But he was more distracted by his cute lover being free and not under him. He groaned again. In desperation he decided to try and free himself, throwing back his head to concentrate his powers on freeing his hands. He could access some extreme temperatures even though he almost never had cause to do so. Now seemed as good a time as any, though.

Shiki looked up in astonishment as he smelled his blood burning. He saw Ichijou was intent on freeing his right hand. He chuckled and caused more blood to flow to the site. It wouldn't be that simple.

"You are going to make me light-headed. Then I'll pass out and you will be both bound and frustrated."

"Senri..." Ichijou cried, twisting again. Then Shiki began to work the oil into Ichijou's skin...

"OHHH!! OOOHHH _Shit_!!" Ichijou's head flew back and the canopy above them was incinerated.

"You like this?" Shiki teased, knowing not to flinch. Knowing he was safe with Ichijou.

Ichijou didn't answer. His groin was on fire! Shiki's dear little hands were massaging his rock-solid arousal and burning scrotum like he was moulding clay, the oil making the sensitive parts slide easily through his fingers. And to make matters worse, he flicked his tongue along his leaking tip and sucked it dry at steamy intervals. Ichijou was gone, his mind completely shutting down as he began to babble incoherently.

Shiki chuckled again as he continued, pouring more oil and massaging, sometimes rubbing constantly until Ichijou's eyes rolled back in their sockets but stopping just before he came, only to worry his silky sac and nibble his slick inner thighs. The oil was strawberry flavoured. This guesthouse certainly knew how to treat its guests.

"...Cruel..." Ichijou muttered, almost sobbing, as Shiki eased up on his head for the fourth time.

"What's that? You don't like this? How about this?"

Shiki slid his left hand lower and began to probe Ichijou's tightness. Ichijou's hips curled off the mattress as his stomach muscles spasmed.

"You shit. You god-damned bastard..." Ichijou muttered, under his breath.

"I think... you like this." Shiki teased, shoving two fingers deep inside, the oil making everything slippery, "Is that what you are telling me?" Shiki found and rubbed the small, sensitive point that always brought him to his knees...

Ichijou groaned and tugged on his bonds again, his toes curling, his muscles defining easily through his skin. Shiki chose this moment to sink his mouth onto Ichijou's sensitive peak, shaking his head so it raked every surface inside his mouth, before he sucked it and eased it out like a strawberry lollipop. Ichijou... screamed. God, if he were free, he would be so far up inside Shiki, "pistoning" inside him like a madman. He would feel it in his throat!

"Please!! Dear god, have mercy...!"

"I love to hear you beg. You are so hot."

"Senri, I'll give you anything. Anything..."

"I know. I want... this." Shiki said quietly.

Shiki removed his fingers and made his blood ties tighten, causing Ichijou hips to rise off of the bed. He then stuffed a pillow underneath.

"I want you to know how good you feel inside me."

"I already know how good I feel inside you."

"Nice... try." Shiki raised himself and positioned his slippery tip. Seeing Ichijou like this was definitely doing it for him. He pressed inside gently, stopping as Ichijou tensed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when I can't fuck you."

"Good."

Shiki dropped himself into Ichijou's exposed cherry, almost with an audible pop. He slid into his heat and nearly collapsed as he felt Ichijou hot, tight sheath surround him. Shiki crumpled onto Ichijou's chest breathing hard, struggling for composure. Oh god!! It felt better than...

Ichijou was adjusting to the weird, full feeling. But then he noticed he finally had a card he could play in this game. He clenched his muscles tightly and then released then clenched them again, angling his head so he could see what he was doing to Shiki. _I won't make this easy for you._

"NNNGGGG!!!" Shiki moaned loudly, his hand clenching the sheets. His blood ties loosened as he lost concentration. Oh shit! Oh shit! Ichijou!! Oh god, he felt so _good_!

Ichijou yanked his hand down as he realised his hand was loose. He drove his fingers into Shiki's coppery mane and yanked him up so he could kiss him. He needed the taste...

"No!"

Ichijou's hand flew back up. Ichijou nearly cried. He arched back in the bed yanking at his hands again, the curtains began to smoulder.

"Don't! Ichijou, wait! I am almost finished."

Shiki pushed himself onto his hands and began to move. Sliding in and out of Ichijou's tightness, the heady friction robbing him of his mind. He slid in and out easily and soon picked up speed, working Ichijou mercilessly, especially since...

Ichijou began to whimper. The weird feeling quickly changed to undeniable, heart-stopping pleasure. It snaked from his groin throughout his body. He became lightheaded, finally going limp as sparks seemed to ignite inside his brain.

"See? I told you. You like it, don't you? Don't you?" Shiki sat up on his knees and began to mould Ichijou in his hands again. Ichijou screamed, the warmth of Shiki's hands reminding him of this other favourite activity.

"Answer me!!"

"YES!!! Yes!! Dear God, I'm coming!!"

Shiki quickily dipped his head and covered Ichijou with his mouth, proceeding to apply the type of suction a Dyson would be proud of. Ichijou began to tremble, then outright _shake_. If his hands were free, he would have pushed Shiki away from his sensitive head. He couldn't stand it all, but he had to. So help him, he was _never_ doing this again...

Shiki continued to suck until Ichijou was spent, then picked up the pace again, driving into him. He watched as Ichijou's hardness eventually filled out again.

"No. Stop!! Senri!!"

"One more! One more. I know you have it in you. Feel how hard you make me? See what watching you is doing to me?"

Ichijou arched again as his scrotum tightened. Dear heaven...!

"Ahhhh!!!" Ichijou yanked at his bonds so hard, Shiki had to loosen them before he dislocated his wrist. But he still held onto him as he watched Ichijou's face contort for a second time, his insides clenching in sheer ecstasy as if trying to milk the life out of him. Shiki stopped again to recover his composure. No wonder Ichijou loved doing this...

"One more...?"

"NO!! So help me, I am leaving you...!!"

Shiki chuckled again and cut off Ichijou with a kiss, still pressing deep inside him.

"I see I will have to take this slowly with you. Train you..."

"You bastard..." Ichijou'd had enough of "training".

Shiki began to move again, pushing hard, moving towards his own release. Ichijou tensed, as he felt himself flying up for a third time. His sweat soaked the bed while he thrashed, riding the inevitable tide as...

"Takuma!! Takuma!!" Shiki cried as his body, too, shuddered to climax. He released Ichijou finally, wanting to feel his arms around him as he died a thousand deaths, as he ceded himself to his love...

Ichijou sighed in relief and scooped him up, rolling on top of him as Shiki trembled, his chest heaving. He kissed him thoroughly, finally, but he didn't immediately pull away, already cherishing the heady feeling of being responsible for Shiki's helpless pleasure. He rocked back, making sure to push him completely over the edge...

"**STOP!!** I said stop!!"

A flare of red appeared over the sprinting vampires and they stopped, more in shock than anything. When did Zero become so fast?

"Hello, Kiriyuu-kun! I can't tell you how safe I feel to see you patrolling like this...!"

"Shut up, Ichijou. Where have you been? It is against the rules to go off the premises without a pass. And frankly, you should know this..."

"I do. I thought Kaname would have arranged that. We had business in town."

"For two days? I am writing you up."

"There is no need, Kiriyuu-kun! We had Kaname's permission..."

"And so they did, Kiriyuu. Kindly put your gun away."

"Is that an order? Because I certainly don't take them from you."

"A... request, then." Kaname managed, trying to let his anger not show. How could it be that Zero still couldn't sense the danger of toying with him? Or maybe he did and just didn't care?

"Why were they off the premises?"

"I told them they could leave." Kaname said calmly, pausing as he turned to look Zero straight in the eye, his languid menace making Shiki shudder, "I had ordered them to hunt down and _kill_ a level "E" vampire. So important that we control such mindless beasts. Don't you think, Kiriyuu-kun?"

Zero's eyes suddenly developed a haunted look as his gun lowered almost imperceptibly. But as the two delinquents tried to ease away, he snapped taut again, turning the gun in Kaname's direction. Shiki gasped as he felt the dangerous change in the atmosphere.

"Did you create that 'mindless beast', Kuran? Perhaps we could erase that sin completely tonight...?"

"Hey!! Look!! Let's not go completely overboard here!" Ichijou interrupted, running between the two, "We should have let the disciplinary committee know we were gone. I'm sorry. But it was necessary, Zero-kun. The 'E' was killing many people. It is our duty to correct the mistakes of other pure-bloods, for the safety of everyone in our society. Don't blame Kaname for this. Let's just calm down and go home."

"The next time you leave you should let us know." Zero said finally, lowering his weapon.

"Is that an order? Because..." Kaname began, but Ichijou interrupted him.

"We understand, Kiriyuu-kun. You have a good night."

Ichijou prodded Kaname in the direction of the Moon Dorms and Shiki followed, in awe of Ichijou and his calm head in such an atmosphere. Was he the only one that felt like screaming in fear?

"Ichijou, you go too far interrupting me like that."

"You'll thank me later."

"How was your trip? But then, need I ask? You are practically glowing."

"Kaname..."

"I should warn you: you have a visitor. I told dear Ichiou you weren't here but he insisted on waiting. _Never_ have I seen such love for his grandson..."

"What does he want?"

"I did demand the same thing, but he said he was just visiting. I didn't probe any further. His lies annoy me too much, and I did recall that you do give a damn about him..."

"Thank you."

"Any time. He is in the guest bedroom. Go see him," Kaname's eyes lit briefly on the quietly trailing Shiki, "when you get the chance."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._

_I want to thank crimsoneyes44 for the assistance she gave me with my grammar etc. At least this story will not make anyone cringe at my excesses. And I want to give a huge shout-out to Blackened-Wing whose chapter 25 (?) of "Blood Moon" I stol... er... was inspired by for this chapter. YOU ROCK GIRL!!! (Thanks for reminding me YG.)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

The Calm...

_by lightpathetic_

"**TAKUMA.**"

"Grandfather."

Ichijou walked into the room and greeted his grandfather, bowing deeply over their joined hands. "I am sorry to make you travel so far to see me..."

"It is never a chore to come and see my grandchild and my former ward."

"What brings you to our school? Is their news from my parents...?"

"I came to see you and find out how you have been settling in." Ichiou interrupted, totally ignoring his grandchild's hopeful glance. It was like a disease he couldn't cure, the boy's yearning for his absentee mother and father. No matter what he did to make him strong and independent. Why couldn't he more like young Kuran? He didn't see him crying over his lost parents and they were dead. His grandson so disappointed him so. But he could be useful. The fates had conspired to make him exceptionally redeemable. He only had to keep his eyes open...

"Kaname-kun is doing very well with this academy. When he said he was leaving to set it up you know how I had misgivings..."

"You threatened to freeze his assets and report him to the Council as a traitor..."

"Let's not bore each other with details. The point is it had worked out very well. So many nobles under one roof. I had little idea he had such influence. I hope you are learning from him, Takuma."

"Every day, Grandfather."

"Good. I do hope someday that you will assist me with my responsibilities. Once you have matured..."

"I wish it too, Grandfather. Is there anything else? I have to oversee dinner arrangements and... other matters..."

"Yes," Ichiou replied, a little taken aback by Ichijou's tone. Could Takuma be developing a backbone? He turned away and walked to a window to look out over the grounds. Some of the Night Class could be seen making their way back to the Dorm and there, talking to a girl with large white bows and a heavy jewelled snake-skin book-bag, was Shiki...

"Kaname was telling me about your friend. Some sort of model...?"

Ichijou's eyes narrowed. Kaname would have given away nothing. He enjoyed thwarting the old man as much as Ichiou enjoyed toying with them both. Ichijou was astute enough to realise that Ichiou was interested in Shiki. Not good...

"Yes. He is."

Ichiou noticed his grandson's guard had risen and smiled to himself. He was so easy to read. His grandson was very protective of him. Very Good.

"I know him, you know. By way of a very old, dear friend. I try to look out for her welfare, especially as her health has failed her in recent years..."

"You know Senri?" Ichijou exclaimed, completely letting his guard down. Ichiou, the old pro that he was, never let the game slip.

"Yes, but it must be several years now since I last saw him. He must have been seven at the time. He has grown so much now. His mother is worried about him, but I assured her that you would take good care of him. He is a little shy and awkward. I hope he didn't alienate you?"

"No! He is doing very well. She needn't worry about him at all." Ichijou assured, stepping forward to emphasize his position. It would suit him greatly if Senri's mother was finally reassured of her son's safety, of his right to grow and learn here. Away from her. With him.

"Good. I will tell her that. It would mean so much if I could count on you to keep him safe. Much like how you help me with Kaname..."

"Grandfather..." Ichijou began, his guard up again. Spying on Kaname was still a sore subject, but Ichiou parried quickly. Takuma was already doing very well.

"I meant that I still feel as if he is my responsibility. You ease my mind greatly. I am very proud of you."

Ichijou fell quiet but they both knew he was pleased with the compliment from his grandfather's lips. They were so few and far between.

"I will leave you now. I only wanted to see you both back safely. I will let his mother know he is in good hands. She really does dote on the boy."

"Yes, she does."

Ichiou let himself out and headed towards the stairs, but instead of going towards the main entrance lobby, he turned left and out to the back entrance where the Night Class were returning to the dorms...

"Grandfather! You are going the wrong..."

Ichijou caught up to his grandfather but was unable to stop him before his exited onto the lawn. The students milling around instantly stopped and bowed, recognising the old vampire from yesterday. Except Shiki, who looked up and smiled a small secret smile at his lover before his eyes roamed to who all the fuss was about...

Ichijou forgot everything as Shiki dropped Rima's notebook onto the grass a stricken expression stealing his smile.

"Senri!"

Ichijou tried to go to him but was beaten to it by his grandfather.

"Little Senri. I had no idea I'd see you today. Do you remember me?"

"... 'Uncle'..." Senri managed, bowing low.

"You look too thin. Are you taking care of yourself? Remember I told you how important your health is..."

"Yes..." Shiki shuddered as Ichiou patted his head. This man... had always scared him. He never looked at him as a person. It was as if he was just cattle...

"Grandfather. I was telling you your car is out front. Kaname had it brought around..."

Ichiou smiled at Kaname's not-so-subtle hint to get lost.

"Goodbye. Take care, Senri. Your mother sends her regards."

"**HOW ARE** you Mum? Did you take your medication today?"

Ichijou shoved their bags onto the overhead racks and then settled beside Shiki, trying to ignore their conversation. He had had to get used to it even though he still rebelled at the idea. But his mother had relaxed and let Shiki lead his own life, as soon as he assured her he would always be there for her. Within reason...

"Yes, Takuma is here with me. It's going to be lovely... Of course I wish you were here, but you have to rest. I will visit you next week." Shiki turned to the grimacing Ichijou and shot him an air kiss as he pulled his hand into his own. "I'll bring you a present... No, I am not telling..."

It had been after his grandfather's visit he was sure, but Ichijou had no proof. Shiki had gone home and come back with a renewed purpose that made Ichijou become acquainted with parts of his body he had no idea he had... But most importantly, Shiki was happy. He seemed to have found a common ground where he was balancing them both. And Ichijou had to be content with that. He would take what he could get, which was most of Shiki anyway...

"It's sweet and long..."

Ichijou glanced in horror at Shiki and Shiki swatted him. He had a dirty mind. Besides he never spoke like that to his mother with him around.

"You'll have to see. I've got to go. Love you too."

Shiki hung up and replaced the cell in his pocket. Or at least tried to. Ichijou leaned over and trapped his filthy lips in a deep kiss, his left hand firmly cupping his neck. He was his, fully his, for the next three days. No more mothers.

Shiki tipped his head and angled to catch Ichijou's tongue, at which point Ichijou reluctantly pulled away. When Shiki started that... let's just say it was best if they were in private.

"Spoilsport," groaned Shiki, licking his lips.

"Stop it. I've seen the lavatory and there isn't even enough room for Yuuki in there..."

"We could still try. You know I am very flexible..."

"Change the god-damn subject, Senri."

Senri laughed and leaned his head onto Ichijou's shoulder. This affair had been going on for almost four years and they were still as hot for each other as when it had started. But it hadn't been easy. Shiki frowned as he remembered their latest fight. Sometimes he wondered why Ichijou put up with him. But he always did. Always went after him and brought him back. Always...

"I love you, Takuma." Shiki whispered, although his eyes seemed to only see pain.

"Hmmm?" Ichijou roused himself from his semi-doze in Shiki's hair.

"I love that you did this. This trip meant so much to me."

"Kaname did it. Apparently you were a little loud."

"Oh..." Shiki flushed to an exciting shade of red and Ichijou chuckled.

"He isn't heartless, you know. He just behaves like it."

"If you say so." Shiki replied, sounding very unconvinced. He settled back again onto Ichijou's shoulder and tried to go to sleep. The ride would be an hour, underground. Not much to see.

Ichijou waited until he heard Shiki's regular breathing and leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. It was so still, so perfect. Ichijou made sure to push from his mind the urgent summons he had gotten from his grandfather. That was a week away. Now, they had each other.

"I love you too, Senri." Ichijou whispered, his smile softening his face as he thought about what they had in store for each other on this trip. No hiding. A small guest house on the coast and three days to make use of it. It wasn't enough, but it will do.

Ichijou closed his eyes and his breathing became more regular as his the sounds of the train ebbed to the edge of his consciousness. Then there was only Shiki's warmth, scent, peace and love.

_the end._

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I have taken them shamelessly from "Vampire Knight" – that manga rocks!!_

_Well, that's it!! I can't think of anything else that won't be repetitive. Thanks to Flipkun for the idea and everyone else for their reviews and encouragement. Bye for now!_


End file.
